Le Mariage de Pétunia
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…
1. Où Lily apprend une mauvaise nouvelle

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia **♀

* * *

**Résumé : **Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…

* * *

Voilà un James/Lily assez court qui m'est passé par la tête après avoir lu une fic dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre… Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai fait aucun plagiat. En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic en question. Elle m'a juste donné l'idée.

_Donnez moi votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre I :  
****Où Lily apprend une mauvaise nouvelle.**

* * *

Abattue.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour désignée Lily à cet instant.

Elle était abattue. Complètement.

Elle baissa pitoyablement les épaules.

Elle allait encore passer une semaine effroyable…

-Tout va bien Miss Evans ? s'enquit avec sollicitude le Professeur Dumbledore.

Elle soupira.

-Ca ira Monsieur… J'imagine qu'elle veut que je sois là demain ?

-En effet Miss. Elle ajoute qu'elle souhaiterait que vous soyez accompagnée.

-Accompagnée ? répéta Lily, interloquée.

-C'est cela. Avez-vous une idée d'un possible cavalier ?

Un cavalier ? Elle le faisait exprès ! Elle savait pertinemment… et elle enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie !

Et si Lily avait le malheur de s'y rendre seule c'était la fin des véracrasses ! Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle aurait pu demander à Remus… Oui mais voilà, la pleine lune avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber cette semaine là ! Que faire ?

-Non Monsieur, admit à contrecœur la Préfète-en-Chef.

-J'ai peut-être votre solution, sourit le Directeur, ses yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Ah bon ? se redressa la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

-Oui. Je…

Mais il fut coupé par quelqu'un qui tapa à la porte.

-Ah, tenez Miss, voici votre solution, déclara Dumbledore dans un sourire avant d'inviter le visiteur à entrer.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, le rythme cardiaque de Lily doubla. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _Lui_ ? Avait-elle la poisse à ce point ?

-Soyez le bienvenu Mr Potter.

-Bonsoir Professeur, salua ledit Potter.

Sur ce, le phénix de Dumbledore s'envola sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Salut Fumseck, dit-il doucement en le caressant.

Lily regarda la scène avec surprise. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par l'oiseau. Surtout depuis qu'il avait pris feu devant elle alors qu'elle était en troisième année. D'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait plus de pourquoi elle était dans le bureau directorial. Sans doute avait-elle eut de nouveaux problèmes avec les Serpentards… Peu importait en fait.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé Professeur ? demanda Potter en se tournant vers le Directeur.

-Et bien, pour tout dire James, j'aimerais vous demander un service.

-Un service ?

-Oui, pour votre camarade ici présente.

Le regard chocolat du Gryffondor se posa sur Lily qui aurait, à cet instant, tout donné pour pouvoir disparaître.

-'Y a un problème Evans ? s'enquit-il.

-Euh… non… enfin oui… enfin pas vraiment… bafouilla piteusement la jeune fille.

-En fait, James, reprit Dumbledore, j'ai pensé à vous car vous êtes le Préfet-en-Chef et que, connaissant vos regrettés parents, je ne doute pas que, même si vous n'avez pas fait Etude des Moldus en option, vous connaissez parfaitement le monde Moldu.

-Parfaitement, il faut le dire vite, observa Potter en caressant distraitement le phénix qui semblait beaucoup apprécier l'attention, mais je m'en sors.

-La sœur de Miss Evans se marie.

-Mes félicitations.

-Oui, oui, toujours est-il qu'il lui faudrait un cavalier pour l'occasion.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau, le visage du Gryffondor sembla s'animer…

… pour montrer une profonde surprise.

-Ne me dites pas… commença-t-il.

-Si, j'ai pensé à vous.

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers Lily, les yeux pleins d'interrogations… auxquelles elle n'avait aucunes réponses.

-Pourquoi moi ? J'veux dire, Evans et moi, nous ne nous entendons pas spécialement bien…

-Je pense pourtant que vous êtes la meilleure personne.

-Pourquoi pas Rem… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Fichu pleine lune !

Lily sursauta. Comment… ? Il savait ? Il savait que Remus était un loup-garou ? Les Maraudeurs savaient que l'un d'eux était un loup-garou ? Elle ne s'en serait jamais doutée. Enfin, elle ne se serait pas doutée qu'il l'accepte en sachant sa condition. Et visiblement, Potter savait qu'elle était au courant.

-Ne jurez pas Mr Potter, de plus, même sans cette pleine lune, je pense que vous restez un meilleur choix que Mr Lupin. Alors, êtes-vous d'accord ?

Il se tourna vers Lily. Elle prit soin de ne pas croiser à nouveau son regard. Elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre ses moyens…

-Et toi Evans ? lui demanda-t-il. Ca te va ?

Bonne question. En fait, elle était partagée entre l'envie d'hurler de joie et d'éclater en sanglots. Elle opta finalement pour un bon compromis : feindre l'indifférence.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Franchement, elle aurait fait une bonne actrice. Enfin, au bout de cinq années à faire comme si James Potter la laissait indifférente, elle était devenue une pro dans ce domaine.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Difficile à dire. Une chose était sûre, c'est que Pétunia risquait de faire une crise de jalousie. Parce que, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, il fallait bien admettre que James Potter était vraiment, mais **vraiment** beau garçon. _« Hyper canon »_, comme disait la plupart des filles de l'école.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore, visiblement satisfait. Vous partez ce soir, j'ai prit la liberté de demander aux Elfes de maisons de faire vos sacs. Mr Potter, j'ai chargé à Sarwynn de nous faire parvenir votre garde-robe Moldue. Vos valises vous attendent dans vos quartiers avec de la poudre de cheminette. Allez au chaudron baveur. J'ai fait en sorte que le jeune Tom vous réserve deux chambres. Vous prendrez le Magicobus demain matin…

-Le Magicobus ? répéta Potter. N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ?

Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être ledit Magicobus mais, visiblement, il ne plaisait guère à son camarade.

-Non Mr Potter, votre camarade n'ayant pas encore son permis de transplaner, c'est la seule solution, sourit Dumbledore. Partez à présent. Et bonne semaine…

♂ ♥♥♥♥♥ ♀

La nuit de Lily fut peuplée de rêve en tout genre, mêlant un cheval en robe de marié, un cochon à moustache et de fantastiques yeux chocolat, si bien que lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se demanda si elle avait réellement dormit. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie ainsi au réveil, c'était le lendemain de la victoire de la Coupe de Quidditch par Gryffondor l'année précédente. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit là.

Elle se leva et s'habilla sans vraiment parvenir à émerger. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et avait mal à la tête.

-Bon, ça suffit Lily, se réprimanda-t-elle à haute voix. Tu ne vas pas te rendre malade à cause de ce mariage ! Du nerf !

Avec plus ou moins d'entrain, elle descendit de sa chambre, faisant léviter sa valise derrière elle.

La journée étant déjà bien avancée, il était dans les environ de dix heures trente, il n'y avait personne dans la salle du chaudron baveur. En effet, ce qui y petit déjeunait était déjà parti et les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Néanmoins, Tom, le nouveau barman et une personne que Lily ne voyait pas à cause d'une poutre était en pleine discussion.

-… c'est vraiment romantique, disait Tom.

-Tu parles ! Je me demande bien ce qui lui a prit !

-Il joue les « Cupidon »…

-Quoi les « Cupidon » !? Il est Directeur de Poudlard, pas gérant d'un centre de rencontres ! Et puis quelle idée de me prendre à moi ! Elle me hait tout bonnement ! Et en plus… et en plus…

-Calme toi James ! ricana le barman en lançant un sort sur des verres mal lavés. Dis toi que c'est une chance pour toi…

-La question est de savoir, une chance de _quoi_, soupira ledit James.

La jeune espionne improvisée fronça les sourcils, se demandant si, comme elle le pensait, il était en train de parler d'elle. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi Potter – car c'était lui – semblait tellement agité.

Mais la conversation s'arrêta là. Les deux garçons l'avaient remarquée. Potter retrouva son masque impassible alors que Tom secouait la tête d'un air désolé.

Le Magicobus vous attend, conclut ce dernier.

En un coup de baguette Potter fit s'élever les deux malles et se dirigea vers la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

Et soudain, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent projeté dans le Londres moldu. Lily sursauta en voyant que son camarade n'annulait pas les sorts. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, celui-ci lui expliqua que les Moldus ne les voyait pas. Pas plus qu'ils ne voyaient le Magicobus.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans ledit moyen de transport, Lily se demanda pourquoi son collège était si réticent à l'idée de le prendre…

… Mais lorsque le bus démarra, la jeune fille comprit. Elle ne due de ne pas être projetée en arrière qu'aux réflexes d'Attrapeur de Potter qui la rattrapa au vol par la taille et la maintint pendant tout le trajet sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Mais si le Gryffondor semblait agir par réflexe et ne pas y faire attention, Lily, elle, ne se rendait que trop compte de la situation. Elle était dans les bras de James Potter. Encore une fois, et comme majoritairement avec le jeune homme, elle était partagée entre l'envie d'exploser de colère ou de joie. Finalement, elle prit le parti de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par les brusques changements de trajectoire du véhicule amortis par la poigne de l'Attrapeur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un quartier semblable aux vieilles banlieues ouvrières datant de la Révolution Industrielle moldue. Une nombre impressionnant de bâtisses collées les unes aux autres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Elles étaient toutes identiques, sur deux étages avec un petit jardiné, souvent triste à voir, collé à la façade grisâtre. De temps en temps, certaines maisons se détachaient des autres avec des jardinés plus recherchés ou des façades aux couleurs extravagantes. La demeure devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent été de celles-là. Le jardin était visiblement très entretenu si bien que de la vigne vierge grimpait joliment sur les murs peints d'un jaune chaud. Cette maison semblait accueillante et jolie – ce qui, compte tenu de la bâtisse en elle-même, relevait presque du miracle.

Les deux sorciers descendirent et Potter remercia le conducteur et le contrôleur. Lily se sentit presque déçue d'être si vite arrivée mais elle se reprit vite, ne laissant aucune place à cette pensée qui s'insinuait lui disant qu'elle serait bien restée dans les bras de James. « James » ! Jamais elle ne l'appellerait ainsi ! Il resterait pour toujours et à jamais « Potter ». Elle se l'était juré. Pas question de céder ! Et pas question d'apporter du crédit à la part d'elle-même qui lui signalait qu'elle avait déjà céder.

Cherchant à penser à autre chose Lily reporta son attention sur sa maison. Pour elle, cet endroit avait toujours été synonyme de bonheur et de chaleur. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, protégée de tous les dangers. Mais pour la première fois, elle le vit dans les yeux d'un étranger. Elle le vit comme une maison qui, malgré les efforts apparents, était le reflet même de la pauvreté de ses résidents. La jeune fille ravala difficilement sa salive alors que Potter s'approchait d'elle en tirant les malles. Elle ne savait que trop bien que l'Attrapeur était issus d'une des familles les plus riches des mondes sorcier et moldu réunis. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais sa meilleure (et pour ainsi dire seule) amie, Alice, lui avait fait un « briefing » sur la famille Potter pendant les quelques minutes qu'elle avait eu alors que Lily récupérait sa valise, au préalablement préparée par les Elfes de maisons, dans sa chambre. La Gryffondor s'attendit à un commentaire, mais son camarade eut le bon goût de ne faire rien dire.

-Lily ! s'exclama soudain une voix dans le dos des deux élèves.

La jeune fille se retourna, tout comme son compagnon, et découvrit une vieille femme qui s'avançait d'une démarche lente mais sûre vers eux.

Il s'agissait d'Esther Thomas. Elle habitait de l'autre côté de la rue. Lily l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé. D'ailleurs tout le monde aimait Esther. Elle était charmante et serviable et adorait par-dessus tous les enfants. Elle embrassa Lily qui s'empressa d'en faire de même.

-Esther, je te présente James Potter, Potter, voici Esther Thomas, présenta la jeune fille.

-Mrs Thomas, salua le sorcier.

-Mr Potter, sourit la vieille femme. Vous venez d'arriver à ce que voit, objecta-t-elle en désignant du menton les valises entourant Potter.

Lily approuva.

-Alors vous n'avez pas encore vu Vernon Dursley ! Marie sainte mère de Dieu c'est une catastrophe !

Potter laissa échapper un sourire devant l'air catastrophé de la vieille nounou. Mais sa camarade n'en tint pas compte, visiblement affligée.

-Tant que ça ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

-Parfaitement ! Il ressemble à un cochon ! D'ailleurs en cadeau de mariage tu devrais lui faire pousser une queue et des oreilles assorties à son embonpoint !

A cet instant le Gryffondor sembla surpris. Lily préféra donc donner une petite précision.

-Ah, oui. Esther était ma nounou lorsque j'étais enfant, elle sait donc que je suis… tu-sais-quoi.

-Parfaitement, renchérit Esther, elle a même fait un de ses premiers actes de mag… vous-savez-quoi devant moi.

-Et qu'était-ce ? interrogea Potter.

La préfète, qui connaissait suffisamment sa nourrice pour savoir qu'elle brûlait de raconter l'anecdote au sorcier, fut soudain prise d'une profonde envie de disparaître.

-C'était un jour où j'étais en retard pour son repas, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six mois… Bref, elle avait faim et pleurait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'elle tout de suite… Et puis elle a soudain cessé de pleurer. J'ai eu très peur et je me suis précipité dans la cuisine. Et elle était en train de boire son biberon alors que je ne l'avais même pas préparé !

Le Sang-Pur éclata de rire alors qu'Esther secouait la tête en parlant de l'estomac de la jeune fille qui se sentait devenir carmin.

-Et vous Mr Potter ? s'enquit finalement la vieille femme.

-Appelez moi James. Mmm… Mon premier acte de magie… Je devais avoir le même âge. J'étais dans une réception donnée par mes parents, dans les bras de ma mère. Je crois que c'était une réception moldue d'ailleurs. Et je devais m'ennuyer parce que, selon ce qu'on m'a raconter, je me suis amusé à changer les couleurs de tout ce qui me passé sous la main, qu'il s'agisse d'objets ou des personnes qui s'approchaient trop près. Il a fallu faire appel à une brigade d'Oubliators pour que personne ne se souvienne de mon petit « jeu ». Ca a failli mal finir parce que les Moldus ont eu très peur !

Cette fois se fut au tour d'Esther de rire alors que Potter souriait, amusé. Même Lily avait du mal à ne pas sourire en visualisant mentalement la scène.

Finalement la vieille femme salua les deux sorciers et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Lily se tourna vers sa maison et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se lançait dans la fosse aux lions… et tout son courage de Gryffondor allait être mit à contribution.


	2. Où les relations entre Préfets en Chef

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia **♀

* * *

_**Résumé** : Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…_

* * *

_Voilà un James/Lily assez court qui m'est passé par la tête après avoir lu une fic dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre… Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai fait aucun plagiat. En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic en question. Elle m'a juste donné l'idée. _

_Donnez moi votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre II :  
****Où les relations entre Préfets-en-Chef ne s'arrangent pas.**

* * *

Lorsque Lily passa le pas de la porte de sa maison, James sur les talons, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf ce qu'elle vit.

La meilleure amie de Pétunia, répondant au doux nom (particulièrement pertinent) de Moganda Potiche, semblait s'être transformer en une créature tout droit sortie de la Forêt Interdite.

Derrière elle, la sorcière entendit son condisciple tenter d'étouffer un fou rire naissant. Il fallait dire que la scène était particulièrement grotesque. Il fallait savoir qu'en temps normal Moganda était une blonde au visage anguleux et aux yeux éteints. Elle était toujours fardée de façon exagérée et de très mauvais goût. Mais ce jour là, en plus de ces habitudes, elle était vêtue d'une espèce de robe d'un rose affreux et qui semblait avoir été coupée par Hagrid – qui était certes un demi-géant charmant mais qui n'avait, il fallait bien le dire, aucun goût en matière vestimentaire.

- Elle se prend pour un véracrasse ? s'enquit à mi-voix James.

Lily pouffa alors que Moganda continuait à tourbillonner dans le vestibule pour bien montrer à tous sa superbe robe.

- Lily ! s'exclama soudain une femme, visiblement ravie de laissait la « mannequin » en plan.

- Maman, fit la Gryffondor en enlaçant sa mère.

- Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir. Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien à l'école ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée par le voyage ?

La jeune fille ne put contenir un sourire. Sa mère s'inquiétait toujours autant pour elle. Il fallait dire que pour la pauvre femme qui n'avait jamais été plus loin que les banlieues londoniennes, Poudlard semblait être à l'autre bout du monde.

- Oh, mon Dieu, entrez donc jeune homme ! s'exclama soudain la mère de Lily.

La sorcière sursauta. Avec l'arrivée de sa mère, elle avait complètement oubliée Potter qui était encore sur le pas de la porte. Elle se poussa vivement dans le but de le laisser entrer. Ce qu'il fit, traînant à sa suite les malles. Elle se doutait qu'il devait pester intérieurement contre l'impossibilité d'utiliser des sorts à cause des Moldus présents. Toutefois, rien n'apparaissait sur son visage.

- Lily ! gronda sa mère.

De nouveau la jeune fille se sentit honteuse.

- Pardon, maman je te présente James Potter, qui est l'autre Préfet-en-Chef de Pou… mon école. Potter, voici ma mère.

- Mrs Evans, salua l'Attrapeur.

- Appelez moi Suzan jeune homme, sourit-t-elle. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Laissez ces malles là, mon mari va s'en occuper. George !

Avant que James n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un homme arriva dans le vestibule. Physiquement, Lily ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son père. Celui-ci était grand, mince, avec des cheveux poivre et sel et des yeux d'un bleu tirant vers le gris. Toutefois, malgré son allure sévère, on pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'homme une droiture et une gentillesse incontestable. Avec l'aide de Potter, le père de Lily monta donc les bagages des deux sorciers à l'étage.

♂ ♥♥♥♥♥ ♀

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, ce ne furent pas les couleurs de Gryffondor qui ornaient sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef qui apparurent à ses yeux mais la couleur délavée qui avait du être un jour du jaune dont étaient peints les murs de sa chambre. Malgré tout, elle sourit, heureuse d'être chez elle. Elle se leva, encore à moitié endormie et tomba sur le miroir accroché à sa porte. Elle soupira en regardant la piètre image qu'il lui renvoyait et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

La veille, elle avait heureusement réussit à éviter sa sœur. Mais ce jour là elle allait bien être forcée de la saluer. Ses parents lui en voudraient si elle ne le faisait pas. D'autant plus qu'une grande partie des invités devaient arriver ce jour là pour être présent à la cérémonie qui se tenait le lendemain à 10 heures.

De nouveau, Lily se sentit nauséeuse. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle était sûre que sa sœur aurait été ravie qu'elle ne soit pas présente à son mariage. Alors pourquoi était-elle venue ? Avec James qui plus est !

Et voilà ! Elle se mettait à l'appeler James. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais le faire !

Ja-mais.

Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile. Elle le haïssait pour tant de raisons. Il était arrogant, dissipé, fabuleusement beau… _Non_ ! Cet argument n'avait rien à faire là !

Alors que la jeune sorcière se battait avec ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et sa mère entra. Suzan sourit en voyant sa fille ainsi songeuse.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Lily sursauta. Elle regarda sa mère, l'air légèrement hagard.

- Je vais bien. Très bien.

- Tu pensais à James ?

Malgré elle, la jeune fille s'empourpra.

- A Potter ? Certainement pas.

Suzan s'assit à coté de sa petite dernière en souriant tendrement.

- Je suis ta mère ma petite Lily. Je te connais. Je vois bien comment tu es avec ce jeune homme. Et je vois bien que, quoique tu dises, il est plus que ton homologue masculin.

La Gryffondor regarda sa mère. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas maman. Je ne comprends pas. J'étais sûre de le détester. Je veux dire, c'était comme ça depuis notre troisième année. Depuis qu'il m'avait demandé la première fois de sortir avec lui. C'était simple. Mais… mais…

- Mais tu ne le détestes pas vraiment.

La sorcière secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends plus. C'est vrai. Il m'insupporte toujours mais en même temps… je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement perdue ! En plus je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! C'est un tombeur, il collectionne les filles et ne s'en ait jamais caché ! Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Il s'est toujours moqué de moi. A me répéter que j'étais belle et tout ça. Il me prend pour une idiote !

- Mais tu es très belle, ma Lily.

- Bien sûr que je suis belle pour toi ! Tu es ma mère. Tu n'es pas objective.

- Voyons Lily ! s'insurgea Suzan.

Mais la jeune fille balaya l'intervention d'un geste de la main.

- De tout façon, trancha-elle, il ne s'intéresse plus à moi depuis un an.

Sentant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, Mrs Evans sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Quand à Lily elle se demandait pourquoi sa gorge s'était nouée lorsqu'elle avait prononcée sa dernière phrase. Pourquoi ses yeux lui piquaient ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal au cœur ? Elle s'était interdit d'aimer James Potter. Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Pourquoi ?

Ce ne fut que plus tard, lorsque les larmes se tarirent et que toutes leurs marques disparurent que Lily descendit. Elle trouva ses parents ainsi que James attablés dans la cuisine autour d'un maigre mais consistant petit-déjeuner. Après avoir saluer tout le monde sans réellement se départir de son air morose, la jeune fille entreprit de se servir.

- Dit moi Lily, as-tu eu le temps de t'acheter une robe pour le mariage de ta sœur ?

La sorcière eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Elle n'avait ni robe ni cadeau de mariage ! Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

- Parce que j'ai prévu d'aller en acheter une avec ton père…

George ouvrit la bouche dans le but de protester mais sa femme continua, imperturbable.

- … tu pourrais venir avec nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ce qu'elle en pensait ? Elle pensait que ses parents avaient déjà du dépenser une fortune pour satisfaire les idées extravagantes de sa sœur et qu'une robe de soirée de plus n'était absolument pas dans leurs moyens.

Pourquoi pas ?

Tout en mastiquant sa tartine de margarine, James observait cette famille. Il n'y avait pas de doutes. Ces trois là s'aimaient énormément. George, guère ravi à l'idée d'aller faire les magasins, faisait des grimaces dans le but que sa femme oublie son projet mais celle-ci restait intraitable, souriant à sa fille qui semblait gênée. Le Gryffondor n'avait aucun mal à comprendre la gêne de sa condisciple. La famille Evans était pauvre, il le voyait bien. Une robe de mariage n'était certainement pas dans leurs moyens. D'autant plus qu'il doutait que Mrs Evans se contente d'une robe de seconde main pour se rendre au mariage de sa fille. Elle en aurait une belle, quitte à s'endetter pour les dix prochaines années. Mais lui que pouvait-il faire ? Certes, acheter deux robes, même superbes, ne feraient absolument pas de trou dans son budget, mais il doutait que les Evans acceptent ce genre d'aide. Ils avaient leur fierté. Mais soudain, la solution s'imposa à lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily remarqua le visage de Potter s'éclairer soudainement. Que diable lui arrivait-il ?

- Vous savez, la meilleure amie de ma mère était spécialisée dans les robes de mariages sorciers, intervint-il alors, mais il y a peu, elle m'a dit vouloir faire des robes moldues également. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, à cause des modes sans doutes. Si vous avez le temps et une idée de ce que vous voulez, je peux vous conduire chez elle…

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Suzan et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

- C'est une sorcière ? s'enquit-elle, excitée comme une enfant.

- En effet.

- Excusez moi James, mais la magie me rend une peu idiote, c'est passionnant !

Elle ressemblait à une gamine fascinée. L'Attrapeur sourit. Si tout les Moldus avaient été comme elle, la vie des sorciers s'en serait vue facilitée.

- Allons y ! conclut Suzan. La boutique est Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oui, confirma James, mais mieux vaut se rendre directement auprès d'elle. Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas très sûr ces temps-ci.

Les époux Evans se regardèrent, surpris.

- Pourquoi ça ?

James s'assombrit et Lily se mordit la lèvre. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas parler à ses parents de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. A quoi bon ? Cela les aurait inquiété pour rien. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas d'endroit plus sur en Grande-Bretagne que Poudlard ? Jamais Vous-Savez-Qui n'oserait s'en approcher !

- Des problèmes politiques, répondit-elle, rien de grave.

Potter ne fit aucun commentaire, mais elle savait que ce mensonge ne lui plaisait guère. Enfin, depuis quand se préoccupait-elle des états d'âme du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Pff !

Ledit capitaine se leva.

- Si vous voulez toujours y aller, je vais appeler l'amie de ma mère pour savoir où elle est et si elle peut nous recevoir.

- Avec plaisir !

James sourit. Il ne doutait pas de la véracité de la phrase de Suzan.

Quand à Lily, elle regardait sa mère. Elle était toujours aussi excitée dès qu'il s'agissait de magie. Toutefois son excitation risquait de retomber très vite. En effet, la préfète doutait qu'une amie – à plus forte raison la meilleure – de feu Mrs Potter puisse faire des vêtements qui entrent dans leurs prix. Elle soupira. Après tout, aller la voir n'engageait à rien…

Potter redescendit quelques minutes plus tard en disant que l'amie de sa mère pouvait les recevoir quand ils voulaient et qu'elle serait ravie de tenter de faire des robes pour un mariage moldu.

N'y tenant pas, Suzan proposa qu'ils partent sur le champ. Ce n'est quand usant de toute sa force de persuasion que George parvint à la persuader de ne partir qu'une fois qu'ils auraient prévenus Pétunia et de passer à la banque.

Les époux Evans, Lily et James partirent donc après ces différentes étapes pour le magasin tant attendu. Ils durent se rendre dans des quartiers assez inattendus et assez pauvres à la surprise générale. Lily interrogea son condisciple du regard. Il sourit d'un air désolé.

- En général, personne ne vient ici comme ça. On transplane ou on utilise la poudre de cheminette…

La sorcière approuva de la tête. En effet, ces moyens de transports étaient inutilisables en raison de la présence de ses parents.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en face d'une bicoque qui tombait réellement en ruine. Sans en tenir compte, James s'approcha et frappa contre la porte. Lily se demanda d'ailleurs comment celle-ci avait pu ne pas lui rester entre les mains.

- C'est James Potter, dit-il tout haut comme répondant à une question.

Et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant. Sans s'en inquiéter, le Sang Pur entra. Voyant que les Evans hésitaient à le suivre il s'exclama.

- Vous venez ?

Ce qu'ils firent, non sans appréhension. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en entrant de découvrir une superbe demeure, décorée à la monde victorienne et dont le moindre tapi devant valoir plus d'argent qu'ils n'en verraient durant toute leur vie.

- James ! s'exclama une voix haut perchée.

- Bonjour Francès, dit le jeune homme alors qu'une petite femme l'enlaçait avec affection. Laisse moi te présenter Lily Evans, qui est Préfète-en-Chef avec moi et ses parents, George et Suzan Evans, qui sont les Moldus dont je t'ai parlé.

- Soyez les bienvenus ! fit Francès avec un grand sourire. Je suis ravie de vous voir. Mes félicitations pour votre poste Miss Evans. J'aurais voulu être préfète. Enfin, ma scolarité est bien loin ! Venez !

Francès Dutissus, magicouturière de son état, était une personne très enjouée. Amie de feu Mrs Potter depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, elle avait toujours été considérée comme une rêveuse très peu attachée à la réalité. James n'avait jamais été d'accord avec cette description. Toutefois il n'avait pas voix au chapitre.

Alors qu'elle invitait les Evans à se mettre à l'aise et qu'elle demandait à une de ses assistantes de servir le thé, elle s'était rapprochée de James.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu as suivi les valeurs de ta mère. Cette petite à l'air parfaite, dit-elle doucement à l'intention du Gryffondor.

- Francès ! Ne me dit pas que maman t'avait parlé de ça !

La couturière eut un sourire amusé.

- Nous n'étions pas amie pour rien. Mais ne t'en fait pas James, je ne vendrais pas la mèche.

- Il n'y a pas de mèche à vendre.

- Ne me prend pas pour une poufsouffle ! Bon, tu m'as dit que leurs moyens étaient très limités…

- C'est peu de le dire. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi… Peux-tu… ?

- Je peux tout, surtout pour mon filleul préféré !

- Je suis ton seul filleul.

- Raison de plus !

Francès s'éloigna gaiement. James ne prêta alors plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui faisait confiance. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Vers sa mère. Leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été ceux qu'entretenaient Suzan et Lily. Ils étaient beaucoup plus formels. Dans la famille Potter, on faisait les choses selon le protocole.

Le _protocole_. Un mot que James avait toujours haï. Un mot qui l'avait éloigné de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle détestait ça elle aussi. Mais elle s'y pliait. Les rares fois où ils avaient fait des entorses restaient des moments rares et précieux pour la mère comme le fils. Pourtant, celui-ci savait que sa mère l'aimait au moins autant que Suzan pouvait aimer Lily.

Quand à son père… James ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire sur lui. Il était si peu constant. Un jour il accueillait Sirius et était un père idéal, et l'autre… L'autre il n'était qu'un froid géniteur enfermé dans son bureau. Et puis les idées de son père dénotaient tellement avec celles de James et de sa mère. Le jeune homme ne voulait même pas imaginer comment il aurait réagit s'il avait su qu'un des meilleurs amis de son fils était un loup-garou. Alors que la mère de James l'avait bien prit, elle. Enfin, elle avait crié, s'était insurgé mais elle avait été fière de lui. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, il le savait. Car les non-dits, c'était l'apanage des Potter. Mais celle des idées qui avait définitivement séparé le père et le fils était celle dont avait parlé plus tôt Francès. Les idées vis-à-vis des Moldus. Mr Potter les respectait. Il avait même investit auprès d'eux. Dans leurs entreprises. Ils n'étaient pas comme les Malefoy à prôner la supériorité des Sang Purs. Mais, lorsqu'il avait apprit, Merlin sait comment, que son fils était amoureux d'une sorcière née de Moldus, il s'était énervé et avait formellement interdit à son fils de sortir avec elle. S'en était suivit une dispute mémorable. Et depuis ce jour là, James n'avait plus adressé la parole à son père. C'était lors que sa cinquième année.

- James !

La voix de sa marraine fit sortir brutalement le jeune homme de ses pensées.

- Peux-tu aller me chercher les tissus de soie qui sont dans l'atelier secondaire ? demanda Francès.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il eut juste le temps de voir Lily autour de laquelle tournait différente sorte de tissus et s'agitait une dizaine d'aiguille, dirigée par la main (et baguette) experte de la couturière.

La Préfète-en-Chef ne semblait pas rassurée mais James n'avait pas la moindre inquiétude, il savait qu'en quelques coups de baguettes Francès était capable de faire des miracles.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il eut la confirmation de ses certitudes. Lily était parée d'une robe tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. La robe était superbe. Toutefois Francès semblait mécontente. Et James n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour savoir pourquoi. La robe était certes superbe, mais elle ne convenait pas du tout à la préfète. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs très mal-à-l'aise. Ce n'était pas du tout son style.

La couturière se mit à regarder la jeune fille sous tous les angles comme James l'avait vu faire cents fois avec ses clientes. Le visage fermé, la baguette à la main elle observait jusqu'aux moindres détails de la morphologie de Lily. Et soudain son visage s'éclaira.

Les tissus de la robe de la Gryffondor se tintèrent soudain en une kyrielle de teintes de verts, et ces étoffes se remirent en mouvement.

Lorsque Francès baissa sa baguette avec un sourire satisfait, James eut toutes les difficultés du monde à avaler sa salive. _Un ange_. Ce fut la seule pensée qu'il pu avoir. Lily était superbe. La robe qu'elle portait s'accordait parfaitement avec elle.

- Il est hors de question que ma fille porte cette robe ! affirma soudain George.

Les personnes présentes sursautèrent.

- Elle ne vous plait pas ? s'enquit Francès.

- Vous plaisantez !? Je ne veux pas qu'elle la porte pour éviter qu'un des invités me la vole ! C'est ma petite fille !

Suzan éclata de rire très vite suivie par Francès, Lily et James.

La magicouturière se mit alors à l'ouvrage pour la robe de Suzan. Après un bon quart d'heure de travail, la robe de celle-ci fut prête. La conclusion de George amena l'hilarité générale et lui valu un baiser de la part de son épouse.

- En plus de ma fille, ils vont me voler ma femme ! avait-il gémit.

Toutefois Suzan commençait à s'inquiéter. Les robes étaient fantastiques mais leur hôte n'avait pas encore parlé prix. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit Francès avait prit la parole.

- Fantastique ! Fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je trouve que ces robes sont formidablement réussies ! Finalement, peut-être que je vais réussir à rabattre son clapé à mon idiot de patron concernant ma brillante idée de me lancer dans les mariages moldus !

- Idiot de patron ? releva James en grimaçant.

- Parfaitement, approuva sa marraine d'un mouvement de tête. Tu sais qu'il prétendait que c'était une bêtise de se lancer dans le marché moldu ?

- C'est un véritable idiot, affirma Lily. Vous feriez un malheur, vraiment !

- Ah ! Merci, très chère. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes de mon avis.

- Dites ?! C'est pas bientôt fini tout ça !? s'insurgea le Gryffondor.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec votre marraine James ? s'enquit Suzan.

- Ab-so-lu-ment pas ! Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir, Madame la Grande Magicouturière, comment tu expliquerais à tes clientes moldues que les tissus se mettent à voler autour d'elles ??!

- Rabat-joie ! affirma Francès.

- Réaliste, répliqua son filleul du tac-au-tac.

- Elle n'aurait qu'à pendre les mensurations de ses clientes et travailler en atelier, ainsi personne ne saurait comment elle confectionne les robes, proposa la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Qu'elle fasse comme elle veut, céda James, excédé.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire !

Francès affichait en grand sourire alors que le fils de sa meilleure amie secouait la tête.

- Ma chère Lily, dit-elle soudain, vous m'avez été d'une très grande aide !

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Moi je pense plutôt que vous venez de m'ouvrir les portes des mariages moldus ! J'en suis toute excitée ! Venez me voir lorsque ce sera le votre, je vous ferais une robe telle que votre fiancé n'y résistera pas longtemps !

- Ne poussez pas ma fille au vice ! s'exclama soudain George.

- Papa, j'ai dix-sept ans, soupira la jeune fille en question.

- C'est vrai George, cesse de la couver, ajouta Suzan.

- Bref, reprit Francès, pour la peine, je tiens à vous offrir cette robe Lily.

Les Evans manquèrent s'étouffer devant la nouvelle.

- Mais votre patron risque de… commença Suzan.

- Taratata, il ne dira rien, croyez moi ! ricana la magicouturière.

- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter, c'est trop…

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir laisser le choix, coupa à nouveau l'artisane, je _veux_ que Lily porte cette robe, et je _veux_ lui offrir. Point barre.

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour Francès qui affichait un air plus que déterminer et James qui souriait légèrement en songeant à quelque chose dont elle n'était pas capable de définir la nature.

Et c'est ainsi que tout ce beau monde ressortit de l'atelier de la magicouturière, deux robes en poches (dont celle de Suzan achetée à un prix défiant toute concurrence).

- Mais, dites moi, réalisa soudain James, comment saviez-vous que Francès était ma marraine, je ne l'avais pas dit !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, sourit Suzan, en fait, c'est elle qui nous l'a dit pendant que vous étiez parti chercher les tissus.

- Je vois…

- Enfin, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de problèmes pour avoir offert cette robe à Lily…

- Bof, bien sûr que non. De toute façon je n'ai aucune autorité, alors… soupira l'Attrapeur avec fatalisme.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ton autorité vient faire dans l'histoire, Potter, siffla la Gryffondor.

- Tu n'as pas encore comprit Evans ? Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

- De quoi ?

- Du fait que les magasins Dutissus étaient rattachés à la Potter Corp, ricana James.

- Ne me dit pas… souffla sa condisciple.

- Et si, tu arrives à m'insulter sans même savoir que tu le fais ! affirma presque gaiement le garçon. Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas…

Figée, Lily regarda Potter continuer sa marche sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle se soit arrêtée. Elle croisa alors le regard de ses parents. Et c'était de l'incompréhension qu'on pouvait y lire. Une incompréhension la plus totale…

* * *

_Et voilà le second chapitre ! Pour ceux qui espéraient voir la réaction de Pétunia face à James il faudra encore un peu patienter !! C'est pour le prochain chapitre, promis molly ! _

_Etant donné que vous êtes plusieurs à l'avoir poser la question, il devrait normalement y avoir 8 chapitres à cette fanfic. De toute façon, je marque toujours tout ça dans ma bio. Et si vous avez d'autre question, n'hésitez pas ! _

_Pour finir, comme ça semble aussi être une question récurrente, je publierais les chapitres de cette fic assez fréquemment (compte tenu de mes habitudes actuelles), donc, ne désespérez pas !!_

_Voilà, je remercie tout le monde pour les review que vous m'avez envoyé et j'en attends pleins d'autres pour ce chapitre !!!_

_Kiss_

_Eterna_


	3. Où Pétunia fait des siennes

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia **♀

* * *

_**Résumé** : Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…_

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fic. James et Lily se sont à nouveau disputés et la confrontation avec Pétunia devient inéluctable.

_Franchement, je ne suis pas très contente de la fin, mais bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave. _

_Donnez moi votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre III :  
****Où Pétunia fait des siennes.**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin de leur sortie, James salua les parents Evans avant de monter rapidement dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée. Elle tenait d'ailleurs plus du cagibi que de la chambre par la taille mais on pouvait y voir un réel effort d'aménagement qui avait fait sourire le Gryffondor lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus envie de sourire. En colère après lui-même il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur de brique qui ne broncha pas. Sa main, par contre, lui fit vite comprendre sa désapprobation quand à ce genre d'acte. Mais encore une fois, il n'y prêta pas d'attention, se laissant tomber sur le lit dans un soupir.

Il s'était pourtant juré que ça n'arriverait plus. Que Lily Evans n'arriverait plus à le mettre dans un tel état. Et il y était presque arrivé ! Mais voilà, il avait fallu que Dumbledore vienne mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Quelle idée de l'envoyer ici ! Même Sirius aurait mieux fait l'affaire !... Bon d'accord, peut-être pas Sirius. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls garçons prêts à aider la Préfète ! Frank le premier serait venu à son aide. Après tout, n'était-il pas le petit-copain de sa meilleure amie ?

James soupira tristement laissant tomber sa tête dans le coussin et faisant par la même occasion voler des plumes dans toute la pièce. Pour la énième fois, il se demanda ce qui lui avait prit de tomber amoureux de Lily Evans.

Quelques coup discrets frappaient à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées.

- Entrez.

Une tête rousse apparue alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'Attrapeur se maudit de l'avoir laisser rentrer. Toutefois, il se redressa et attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole. Chose qu'elle ne semblait pas pressée de faire. Elle referma avec attention la porte avant de se retourner finalement vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci fut frappé par l'air penaud qu'elle affichait.

- Ecoute, euh… Potter, je…

Elle semblait réellement gênée et James en fut surpris. Que venait-elle faire là par Merlin ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Voilà, déclara-t-elle avec plus de fermeté, je viens m'excuser. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et pour tout le reste. Tu as eu la gentillesse de venir pour me donner un coup de main et je t'ai remercié en étant exécrable. J'en suis désolée et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Le Préfet-en-Chef resta quelques instants sans voix. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à un tel discours de la part de son homologue.

- Euh, commença-t-il en tentant de trouver une réponse appropriée, Evans…

- Lily, le coupa-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Lily.

Là, James ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Etait-ce bien la même Lily Evans qui pendant des années lui avait hurlé dessus dès qu'il employait son prénom ?

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit le jeune homme avec suspicion.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit son interlocutrice, visiblement surprise.

- Pour rien. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier d'être venu, c'est normal. Tu avais besoin d'un coup de main et Dumbledore a pensé à moi, y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Quand à tout à l'heure, c'est déjà oublié.

La Gryffondor eut un grand sourire. Un sourire qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de James.

- Merci Potter.

- James, reprit-il par réflexe.

- Hein ?

- Je m'appelle James tu sais, répéta le jeune homme avec malice.

Ce fut au tour de Lily d'avoir un moment de surprise. Zut, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui dise ça. Elle avait adorée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de le prononcer. Mais elle s'était promit de ne jamais l'appeler autrement que Potter !

- D'accord, merci James.

Comme disait le proverbe, il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis. Et puis, de toute façon, elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, le fait était qu'elle mourait d'envie de l'appeler ainsi, alors…

Avec un dernier sourire, elle sortit de la pièce le cœur plus léger. Mais sa joie nouvellement retrouvée ne dura pas longtemps car à peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'elle tomba sur la personne qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter jusque là.

- Tiens mais regardez qui voilà ! ricana Pétunia à l'adresse de la « cour » qui semblait la suivre partout. Ma monstrueuse sœur. Tu es venu avec ton petit-ami à ce qu'il paraît ? Pauvre garçon, il doit être réellement moche et désespéré pour sortir avec toi.

En elle-même, Lily songea que cette description n'avait décidément rien à voir avec James. Mais cela n'empêcha pas ses joues de s'empourprer de colère.

- Je ne te permets pas … ! grogna-t-elle.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, s'étouffant dans sa rage. Et c'est alors qu'une personne inattendue vint à son aide. Elle sentit un bras puissant lui entourer la taille et remarqua que James avait quitté sa chambre pour la rejoindre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec ce sourire séducteur que Lily lui connaissait bien.

En général, il la mettait hors d'elle. Notamment d'ailleurs parce que son rythme cardiaque se mettait à doubler lorsqu'il lui adressait. Mais là, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer. La présence de James à ses cotés était rassurante. Quand à sa sœur, elle ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle regardait le Gryffondor comme s'il venait de tomber du ciel. Et Lily comprenait très bien pourquoi. Elle se doutait bien que le Maraudeur n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée que sa sœur avait du se faire de son mystérieux petit-ami.

Décidant couper court à la dispute fraternelle qui menaçait d'exploser, James entraîna, avec un sourire pour la bande de potiches de Pétunia, Lily dans sa chambre.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, la jeune fille ne put se contenir et éclata de rire en sautant sans y penser au cou de son complice du moment. L'intervention du jeune homme était arrivée à point nommé. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire le se recoula brusquement, comme brûlée. Ses joues s'étaient de nouveau empourprées mais pour des raisons bien différentes et elle trouva soudainement le vieux planché délavé incroyablement passionnant.

- Euh… je crois que… que je vais te laisser maintenant, fit-elle en bredouillant avant de battre rapidement en retraite.

James ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir, trop surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce en laissant Pétunia en plan, il était persuader de se prendre la gifle du siècle pour avoir osé la prendre ainsi par la taille. Et au lieu de ça, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras en riant. Et lui, le Don Juan de Poudlard (avec Sirius bien entendu), s'était retrouvé incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son cœur s'était emballé et il avait été prit par une bouffée de chaleur. Tant de symptômes qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule et même chose : sa tentative d'oublier Lily Evans était un échec sur toute la ligne. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'à cet instant, en fixant l'encadrement de la porte avec un sourire complètement idiot, il ne regrettait absolument pas ce loupé…

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se jeter ainsi au cou de James Potter ? Certes, elle était heureuse qu'il soit ainsi venu à son secours. Certes, elle se sentait bien avec le bras de jeune homme autour de la taille. Mais était-ce une raison ? Et puis, pourquoi s'était-elle sentit aussi bien pendant les quelques secondes où elle avait été contre lui ? Elle avait déjà eu quelques (rares) petits-amis mais elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Et d'ailleurs elle se demandait si elle ne le savait pas depuis bien longtemps. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle était amoureuse de James Potter. Elle soupira, partagée entre l'accablement de cette nouvelle et la joie d'avoir été, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, dans les bras du jeune hommes. De toute façon, comme elle l'avait dit à sa mère le matin, elle refusait de n'être qu'un nom de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des conquêtes de Mr Potter.

Elle secoua la tête ne sachant plus que penser. Toutefois, décidée à faire toute la lumière sur ce sujet elle prit la décision d'aller demander conseil à la seule personne, exceptée Alice, capable de l'aider dans un cas pareil : sa mère.

Elle dévala les escaliers le plus vite possible et s'élança vers la cuisine où Suzan Evans devait probablement se trouver. Hélas, ce ne fut pas sur sa mère que Lily tomba en traversant le vestibule, mais sur sa sœur.

- Oh ! Mais regardez moi ça ! Notre monstre local, ricana la susnommée. Dis moi, tu lui as fait quoi à ce canon pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec toi ? Un de tes trucs de monstres ?

La Préfète-en-Chef savait pertinemment de quoi voulait parler Pétunia. Et elle savait aussi que la future mariée ne parlerait jamais de magie devant sa « suite ». Toutefois, elle grinça des dents face à l'accusation.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, maintenant laisse moi passer je dois aller voir maman.

- Désolée le monstre mais maman n'est pas là, elle est partie avec papa pour préparer les derniers préparatifs pour la cérémonie. Parce que tu vois, moi j'ai la chance de me marier avec un homme honnête et qui m'aime. Alors que ton cavalier lui se moque forcement de toi, jamais il ne sortirait avec toi sinon. De toute façon, tu ne mérites pas qu'on t'aime, tu es un monstre et jamais aucun garçon ne sortira avec toi par amour !

- Si j'étais vous Miss Evans, intervint soudain une voix calme mais cassante, je n'avancerais pas de telles choses sans savoir. De plus je me permets de vous signaler que si vous ne partez pas maintenant vous allez être en retard.

Pendant quelques instants, Pétunia et James, qui se trouvait en haut de l'escalier, se défièrent du regard. La jeune femme fut la première à détourner les yeux et elle sortit, entraînant ses amies dans son sillage.

Lily ne réagit pas. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur la « cour » de Pétunia, James descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre, manquant au passage finir sa course la tête la première, et arriva auprès de sa camarade.

- Ca va Lily ?

- Tout va bien Potter, répliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fut blessé d'entendre son nom de famille, mais il décida de laisser ce problème de coté. Déjà, la Préfète s'éloignait. Mais cette fois, il ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

- Attend ! s'exclama-t-il en la retenant par le bras. Regarde moi ! Lily ! Dis moi que tu ne crois pas ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- Laisse moi !

- Non ! s'écria James sur un ton décidé. Pas question ! Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dit que tu ne croyais pas à ces sornettes !

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça !? explosa Lily alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?! Toi ! Je sais très bien qu'elle a raison ! Et toi tu t'es amusé à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Toi qui passais ton temps à me dire que j'étais belle et tout ! Tu crois vraiment que j'y ai cru ? Personne n'y aurait cru ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Maintenant lâche moi !

Brusquement, elle se détacha d'un James trop surpris pour raffermir sa prise. Elle croyait vraiment tout ça ? Elle croyait vraiment que pendant toutes ces années il s'était moqué d'elle ? Comment, elle qui était d'habitude si intelligente, pouvait-elle à ce point être à coté de la plaque ?

Sans attendre que le Gryffondor mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'élança à son tour vers la porte d'entrée.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle la franchit en courant que l'Attrapeur sembla réaliser ce qui se passer.

- J'étais sincère ! s'écria-t-il alors. J'ai toujours été sincère, répéta-t-il à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque d'autre.

♥♥

Lily traversa le jardinet de sa maison en courant et en n'ayant qu'une vision floue de ce qui l'entourait, les larmes coulants sur ses joues.

- J'étais sincère ! entendit-elle.

Mais elle ne voulut pas écouter. Elle traversa la route sans même prendre la peine de regarder s'il n'y avait pas de voiture. De toute façon, très peu de personnes dans ce quartier avec le luxe d'une voiture et s'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle pénétra dans un jardin visiblement laissé quelque peu à l'abandon et courut jusqu'à la porte de la maisonnée qu'elle ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Esther Thomas n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, sa jeune protégée venait de lui tomber dans les bras, en larmes.

- Pourquoi… Esther ? Pourquoi est-ce… que je ne peux pas… être comme tout le monde ? sanglota-t-elle.

La vieille nounou eut un sourire bienfaisant en caressant doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as jamais été comme tout le monde ma petite Lily. Tu es unique et tu ne dois pas souhaiter être autrement. Allons, allons, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est Pétunia…

- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait cette pimbêche ?

- Rien… Elle… elle a juste dit que James… James se moquait de moi et qu'il ne voudrait jamais sortir avec moi autrement. Mais tu sais, je l'ai toujours su qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Et on ne sort pas ensemble. Mais… Mais…

- Mais tu es amoureuse de lui.

- Pourquoi Esther ? Pourquoi lui ? Il y a des millions de garçons alors pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi ma chérie. Comme on dit, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Et puis, tu sais, ce James, moi, il me paraît être quelqu'un d'honnête.

- C'est un coureur de jupons, renifla Lily.

- Ton père l'était aussi ! ricana Esther avec amusement. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il a connu ta mère, il n'y a plus eu qu'elle. Pourquoi ce garçon te mentirait-il ?

- Parce que c'est un farceur. Il adore faire des blagues idiotes.

- Hum. Si tu le dis. Mais qui essais-tu de convaincre Lily ? Toi ou moi ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de chasser tant bien que mal les larmes qui semblaient s'obstiner à rester sur son visage.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait fait mal. En faisant semblant d'être amoureux de moi.

- Tu es sûre qu'il faisait semblant ?

- Bien sûr ! Non, mais tu l'as vu ! Il a toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds ! De la plus belle à la plus intelligente. Pourquoi serait-il amoureux de moi ? Je ne suis pas belle, pas sportive et, excepté en potion et à la rigueur en enchantement, je ne suis pas non plus une tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui pourrait faire qu'il soit amoureux de moi ?

- Tu es toi.

Lily pencha la tête avec incompréhension.

- Lily, quand cesseras-tu de te voir à travers ce miroir qu'a créé Pétunia ? Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu es une très jolie fille. Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Et crois moi, ce garçon s'en est rendu compte, lui.

- Esther…

- Cesse de douter de toi ma chérie. Et cesse aussi de douter de lui. Laisse lui sa chance. Tu sais, aimer c'est savoir prendre des risques. Pour une fois, écoute ton cœur plutôt que ta tête…

_

* * *

_

_Voilà le troisième chapitre et l'entrée en scène de Pétunia ! J'espère qu'elle a été à la hauteur des attentes de chacuns (car elle semblait très attendue ! ). _

_Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Notamment à Jamesevans dont la comparaison entre swifer et mon style d'écriture m'a ravie (lol). _

_Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre ! _

_Kiss_

_Eterna  
_


	4. Où les choses pourraient s'arranger

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia **♀

* * *

_**Résumé** : Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…_

* * *

_Voici un James/Lily assez court qui m'est passé par la tête après avoir lu une fic dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre… Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai fait aucun plagiat. En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic en question. Elle m'a juste donné l'idée. _

_Donnez moi votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre IV :  
****Où les choses pourraient peut-être bien être en train de s'arranger.**

* * *

James faisait les cents pas dans le vestibule depuis quelques heures déjà lorsque Lily rentra enfin. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges mais semblait allé un peu mieux. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt en découvrant que le jeune homme l'attendait. Pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent en silence.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, finit par dire simplement l'Attrapeur.

Lily ne répondit pas. De toute façon, James n'attendait pas de réponse. Rassuré quand à l'état de la jeune fille, il remonta doucement dans sa chambre. Elle le suivit du regard, puis sans bruit, se rendit dans la salle à manger. Elle se laissa tomber sur le vieux et unique fauteuil de cette pièce (qui faisait aussi office de salon). Elle poussa un long soupir alors que sa discussion avec Esther trottait dans son esprit. Mais elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à l'Attrapeur. Elle décidait de ce qu'elle allait faire et dire mais lorsqu'elle était face à lui, pouf !, tout semblait disparaître.

D'un certain coté, la jeune fille regrettait le temps où elle ne le supportait pas. C'était tellement simple à l'époque. Elle le voyait, il lui demandait de sortir avec lui, elle lui hurlait dessus : _« jamais cela n'arrivera »_, _« même pas dans tes rêves Potter »_, _« mûrit un peu et après on verra »_.

Il avait mûrit. Et le problème c'était que cela la troublait. Ça la troublait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, et elle avait toujours réussit à le gérer de façon à ce que personne (même pas Alice) ne le sache et même ne s'en doute… Mais maintenant, que devait-elle faire ?

♥♥

James se laissa tomber sur son lit qui émit alors un bruit inquiétant. Il grimaça, songeant que tout semblait se liguer contre lui. Lily restait pour lui un grand point d'interrogation.

- Arrgg ! J'en ai assez, je n'en peux plus ! s'écria le jeune homme en se tenant la tête. Et je hais Dumbledore !

Mais ce genre d'exclamation ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Ca ne l'aidait pas à passer ses nerfs, ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre Lily, bref, ça ne l'aidait en rien.

Et soudain, il eut une idée. Il se leva, manquant s'étaler de tout son long dans la précipitation, et s'élança vers sa valise. Fouillant avec frénésie, il envoya valser à travers la pièce la moitié de ses vêtements avant d'enfin mettre la main sur l'objet de ses recherches.

Brandissant le miroir, il retourna sans un regard pour le capharnaüm qui régnait alors dans la pièce s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Sirius ? appela-t-il.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Sirius !

Il grimaça, s'énervant que son ami ne daigne lui répondre.

- Espèce de sac à puces doublé d'un…

- James ! le coupa l'interpellé dont le visage souriant venait d'apparaître au creux du miroir. Alors, comment ça se passe avec Evans ?

Le sourire du Maraudeur ne rassura guère l'Attrapeur sur ses pensées.

- Mal.

- Ouch ! fit Sirius en grimaçant avec amusement. Si mal que ça ?

- Epargne moi tes moqueries ! Cette fille reste pour moi un mystère !

- Toutes les filles sont des mystères, c'est pour cela que nous leur courrons sans cesse après.

James leva un sourcil avec un air septique en voyant son ami prendre cette expression docte et philosophique. Il était inquiétant avec cette expression sur le visage.

- Et bien Lily Evans est le plus grand mystère de tout l'univers féminin ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Euh… C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Qui ne va pas bien ? s'enquit une voix.

Sirius se tourna vers la personne non identifiée.

- Rémus ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens, Jamesie a besoin de conseil que je ne suis hélas pas en mesure de lui fournir…

- Tu es certain que tout va bien Siri' ? fit Rémus qui venait d'apparaître sur la surface du miroir.

- C'est pas moi qui est un problème, je te signale.

- On voit que tu t'es pas entendu ! Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?

- Pff… souffla l'animagus chien avec un air supérieur. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !

N'en pouvant plus, James, ayant suivit l'échange grâce au miroir, éclata de rire.

- Alors, intervint Rémus en se trouvant vers l'Attrapeur, quel est le problème ?

- Evans bien sûr, répondit Sirius sans laisser le temps à son ami de parler.

- Bien sûr, comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? ricana le lycan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec Lily ?

- Cette fille est incroyable ! Incompréhensible ! Et… et…

Le Maraudeur sembla incapable de finir sa phrase. Mais un sourire étirait déjà les lèvres de Rémus.

- Et tu es toujours aussi amoureux d'elle… conclut-il.

James soupira en baissant les épaules.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle m'insulte, elle me fout des tartes, elle… elle… Et moi… moi… aaarrrggg… j'en ai marre ! Pfff…

- Constructif comme réplique, observa le lycanthrope avec un sourire.

- Vous savez qu'à l'origine j'ai appelé pour que vous m'aidiez ?

- Mais on t'aide ! affirma Sirius.

- Ah bon ? s'exclama l'Attrapeur, réellement surpris.

- On te détend en te faisant penser à autre chose qu'à Evans…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lily ? fit une voix féminine qui semblait s'adresser à Sirius, auteur de la dernière réplique.

- Oh ! Alice, quel plaisir de te voir ! Quelle joie de voir la lumière que tu es illuminer nos journ…

- C'est bon Don Juan, calme toi… l'arrêta la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en se tournant vers Rémus.

- Sais pas… Il a du tomber sur la tête ce matin…

- Salut James ! fit Alice en remarquant le miroir. Comment ça se passe chez Lily ?

A la grimace de son condisciple la Gryffondor comprit que tout n'allait pour le mieux.

- Raconte, fit-elle.

- Tu savais que sa sœur était comme ça ?

Alice hocha tristement la tête.

- Comment est-elle ? demanda Rémus.

- C'est une idiote superficielle dont le loisir préféré est de rabaisser Lily.

Sirius tordit le nez mais il ne semblait pas pour autant inquiet.

- C'est pas bien grave, Evans ne s'est jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds…

- Sauf avec Pétunia. Crois moi, face à elle, Lily semble perdre tout mordant… observa James. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

- Je suis d'accort avec James, fit Alice. Lily est entièrement soumise à sa sœur. Et Pétunia le sait et elle s'en sert…

- Mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! protesta avec force Sirius.

- Il faut prouver à Lily que sa sœur la trompe… répondit Rémus tout en réfléchissant.

- Ca fait bientôt sept ans que j'essaie ! répliqua Alice. C'est sans espoir !

- James pourrait essayer… proposa tout de même le lycanthrope.

Si l'intéressé n'avait pas été assis il serait sans doute tomber en entendant cette proposition inattendue.

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle pense que je me suis moquée d'elle depuis le début et que je fais ça pour la faire souffrir ! Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à la convaincre de quoi que ce soit ?

- James n'a pas tort, soupira Alice, Lily ne le prendra jamais au sérieux !

- Enfin, il doit y avoir une solution ! s'impatienta Sirius. Je sais ! Si on venait te donner un coup de main !

- Non !!!

Les trois voix de ses interlocuteurs venaient de répondre en cœur à l'idée du Maraudeur.

- Eh ! protesta-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait te servir.

- Pour les catastrophes certainement ! approuva avec un sourire amusé James.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius prit un air snobe et s'éloigna.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, siffla-t-il avec un faux air méprisant.

Tout en secouant la tête, désespéré par la bêtise de son ami, Rémus se retourna vers l'Attrapeur.

- Je pense que tu peux persuader Lily tout simplement en ne tenant aucun compte de ce que dit sa sœur et en l'aimant.

- Rémus, je te signale qu'elle me prend pour un idiot sadique qui s'amuse du malheur des autres. Alors je doute que ce plan fonctionne…

- Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer… conclut Alice.

- Ouais, fit James avec un air très peu convaincu, dire que je vous avais appelé pour que vous m'aidiez… Y a des fois, je ferais mieux de m'abstenir…

Deux rires amusés vinrent lui répondre.

- Bonne chance James, nous sommes tous avec toi ! s'exclama Alice.

Le jeune homme entendit de nombreuses approbations, preuve que quasiment tout les Gryffondors étaient au courant du problème. Alors que le miroir se désactivait, il était partagé entre l'amusement et le désespoir.

- Et ben, finit-il pour lui-même, je me suis quand même fourré dans une belle galère. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de cette fille !

♥♥

Lily se leva. Elle devait parler avec James. Elle ne savait pas réellement de quoi, mais elle devait lui parler. Peut-être pour savoir si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, si il jouait bel et bien avec ses sentiments ou non…

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers pour arriver devant la chambre allouée au jeune homme. Et là, elle eut la surprise d'entendre plusieurs voix.

- C'est pas bien grave, Evans ne s'est jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds… disait l'une d'elle.

Ladite Evans leva un sourcil, surprise.

- Sauf avec Pétunia, observa un autre que la jeune fille reconnu comme celle de James. Crois moi, face à elle, Lily semble perdre tout mordant… C'est vraiment impressionnant.

Cette fois, l'espionne improvisée fronça les sourcils, mécontente. De quel droit osait-il dire ce genre de chose ?

- Je suis d'accort avec James, reprit une troisième voix.

Lily sursauta en la reconnaissant. Elle avait toujours su que sa meilleure amie était proche des Maraudeur mais de là à dire du mal d'elle avec eux… Elle était très déçue.

- Lily est entièrement soumise à sa sœur. Et Pétunia le sait et elle s'en sert… finit Alice.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de cette discussion, la Préfète-en-Chef s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsque qu'une forte protestation arriva à ses oreilles.

- Mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire !

Elle eut envie de hurler qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Qu'elle les détestait de médire ainsi d'elle derrière son dos.

- Il faut prouver à Lily que sa sœur la trompe…

La voix douce et réfléchie de Rémus fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé le lycan. Pourquoi disait-il que Pétunia la trompait ? Dans quel sens entendait-il cela ?

- Ca fait bientôt sept ans que j'essaie ! répliqua Alice. C'est sans espoir !

- James pourrait essayer… proposa tout de même le lycanthrope.

Lily nageait en pleine incompréhension. Essayer quoi ? Et pourquoi James ? A quoi jouaient-ils tous ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'Alice, Rémus et Sirius faisaient là ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

- Tu plaisantes ? se récria James. Elle pense que je me suis moquée d'elle depuis le début et que je fais ça pour la faire souffrir ! Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à la convaincre de quoi que ce soit ?

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais avait-elle raison ? Elle se le demandait à présent. Peut-être cette discussion lui apporterait les réponses qui lui manquaient tant.

- James n'a pas tort, entendit-elle soupirer Alice, Lily ne le prendra jamais au sérieux !

Son amie semblait sûre de cet état de fait. Mais l'intéressée ne l'était pas. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment…

- Enfin, il doit y avoir une solution ! Je sais ! Si on venait te donner un coup de main !

La proposition subite de Sirius fit sursauter Lily. Et à les entendre, elle eut le même effet sur les trois autres.

- Non !!!

La Préfète sourit avec amusement en entendant ses condisciples s'exclamer ainsi.

- Eh ! Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait te servir.

Sirius ne semblait pas très content de la réponse (venant droit du cœur) de ses amis.

- Pour les catastrophes certainement ! entendit-elle dire James.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Les joutes verbales entre les deux Maraudeurs l'avaient toujours beaucoup amusée, même si elle ne l'admettrait certainement jamais.

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

Lily n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le faux air méprisant qu'avait du arborer Sirius en lançant cette réplique. Mais un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait selon toute probabilité de rentrer. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter son poste d'espionnage pour voir de qui il s'agissait lorsque la voix de Rémus la retint.

- Je pense que tu peux persuader Lily tout simplement en ne tenant aucun compte de ce que dit sa sœur et en l'aimant.

Elle se figea en entendant ces mots. A qui s'adressait dont le lycan ?

- Rémus, je te signale qu'elle me prend pour un idiot sadique qui s'amuse du malheur des autres. Alors je doute que ce plan fonctionne…

James… C'était la voix de James. Ainsi c'était ce qu'il pensait. Qu'elle le prenait pour _« un idiot sadique qui s'amuse du malheur des autres »_… Après ce qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure quelques heures plus tôt, elle pouvait comprendre. Mais Merlin savait qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas cela de lui.

- Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer…

La voix d'Alice tendait à faire penser que la jeune fille n'était pas entièrement convaincue mais qu'elle voulait y croire.

- Ouais, dire que je vous avais appelé pour que vous m'aidiez… Y a des fois, je ferais mieux de m'abstenir…

Lily entendit deux rires répondre au soupir de James. Mais ce fut la phrase du jeune homme qui retint son attention. L'Attrapeur avait demandé de l'aide à ses amis ? Pourquoi ? A quel sujet ? A cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? D'un autre coté, la vie de James Potter ne tournait pas forcément autour de sa petite personne. Peut-être que l'appel du Préfet-en-Chef n'avait rien à voir avec elle…

- Bonne chance James, nous sommes tous avec toi !

L'exclamation d'Alice fut appuyée par de nombreuses approbations tant et si bien que Lily en vint à se demander à combien de personne pouvait bien parler le jeune homme. Et surtout comment il s'y prenait. Il n'utilisait certainement pas le téléphone alors quoi ?...

Les bruits au rez-de-chaussée devinrent plus distincts et la sorcière entendit clairement le nom de Fredrik Gyrter. Elle grimaça en songeant au Moldu répondant à ce patronyme. Ainsi Pétunia l'avait invité. Et Lily n'avait jamais pu le supporter…

- Et ben, je me suis quand même fourré dans une belle galère. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de cette fille !

Fredrik et les griefs qu'elle avait contre lui disparurent soudainement lorsque Lily entendit la phrase de son homologue masculin. Elle était figée. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. D'analyser les retombées de cette réplique qui pouvait pourtant sembler si anodine.

- Lily !

La voix de sa mère la ramena à la réalité. Elle quitta vite le pas de la porte (toujours fermée) de la chambre de James en courrant, dévala les escaliers et rejoignit Suzan. Intérieurement, elle dit bien admettre que le fait que les portes de cette maison soit du papier à cigarette avait finalement beaucoup plus d'intérêt que ce qu'elle avait cru durant son enfance…

- Ah ! Lily ma chérie, sourit Mrs Evans. Plusieurs de nos invités viennent d'arriver…

C'était en effet ce que la jeune fille pouvait voir. Mais même la face insupportable de Fredrik ne semblait pas pouvoir entacher la bonne humeur nouvellement retrouvée de Lily. Elle offrit aux nouveaux venus un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Lily, ma chère, vous êtes rayonnante ! s'exclama une petite femme potelée en s'avançant d'une démarche incertaine vers la sorcière.

- Vous aussi Mrs Thorn, répondit cette dernière par pure politesse. Comment vont vos petits-enfants ?

- Arnold va entrer prochainement à l'école et Bjorn semble être très doué pour les mathématiques… Et vous mon enfant, comment se passe vos cours dans cette école où vous allez ?

Un ricanement mesquin s'échappa de la bouche de Pétunia qui discutait quelques mètres plus loin avec le mari de Mrs Thorn. Mais Lily prit le parti de ne pas y prêter d'attention.

- Ça se passe plutôt bien à vrai dire. Et j'ai de grande facilité en chimie, je suis une des meilleures de ma promotion selon mon professeur.

C'était vrai, seulement ce n'était pas de la chimie mais des potions. Pour pouvoir tenir les conversations avec les Moldus, Lily s'était amusée à choisir pour chaque matière enseignée à Poudlard une matière Moldue. Les potions devenant la chimie, les enchantements étant dès lors la littérature, etc…

- Et coté cœur ?

A cette question, l'image de James vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Lily. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivé de façon aussi naturelle et sans réfléchir. Preuve s'il en fallait une que la jeune fille avait réellement admit son béguin pour le Sang Pur. Ce qui, par ailleurs, ne simplifiait pas la situation pour autant.

- Martha !

Mrs Thorn se retourna en entendant son mari l'appeler et en oublia la question qu'elle avait posée à Lily.

- Nous devons partir pour l'hôtel…

Ce n'était pas vraiment, pour la sorcière, une mauvaise nouvelle. Certes, Mrs Thorn était sympathique, mais elle devenait vite fatigante. Elle avait d'ailleurs monopolisé l'attention de Lily l'empêchant par la même occasion de saluer les autres invités. Alors qu'ils sortaient pour rejoindre leurs hôtels respectifs, Lily remarqua, en plus de Mrs Thorn et son époux, Mr et Mrs Lowell, le fameux Fredrik Gyrter, Miss Miratyh et trois autres personnes dont elle ignorait l'identité.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner en silence et en songeant que le lendemain aurait lieu le mariage de sa sœur… Avec un profond soupir de lassitude, elle se retourna vers la maison. Demain était un autre jour comme disait le proverbe…


	5. Où la nuit porte conseil

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia **♀

* * *

_**Résumé** : Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…_

* * *

_On vient de dépasser la moitié de la fic et j'ai déjà 60 reviews ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que les autres mais pas moins important pour autant ! _

_Bref, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises (tant qu'à faire j'aime autant qu'elles soient bonnes ) !_

* * *

**Chapitre V :  
****Où la nuit porte conseil.**

* * *

Excédée, Lily finit par se lever. Il était trois heures du matin et elle était incapable de dormir. Le mariage de sa sœur la stressait… Mais surtout la situation avec James l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Après avoir tournée et retournée pendant plus d'une heure dans son lit, elle avait donc prit la décision de quitter sa chambre. Elle sortit à pas feutrés (même si le planché grinça comme à son habitude) de sa chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de la salle à manger. Elle regarda par la fenêtre la nuit sombre. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'allumer la lumière. Seule la lumière de la lune presque pleine illuminait la pièce. Elle soupira. Elle avait toujours aimé la lune. Cette lune qui était l'ennemie de son meilleur ami…

- Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? murmura-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit. Un nuage passa devant l'astre lunaire, coupant pour un temps l'éclairage dont profitait la jeune fille. Mais elle n'y prêta aucune intention, trop perdue dans ses pensées pour même s'en rendre compte. Ses problèmes avec Pétunia se mêlaient dans son esprit avec ceux qu'elle connaissait avec James en passant par la discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre le jeune homme et ses trois condisciples de Gryffondor. Ses sentiments étaient confus et elle avait du mal à y mettre de l'ordre…

La lune réapparu dans l'indifférence générale. Mais si Lily avait fait plus attention, elle aurait certainement vu la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'ouvrir… sur du vide. Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine en poussant un profond soupir.

- Je hais les mariages ! grinça-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ce n'était même pas vrai. Elle haïssait ce mariage. Mais personne n'était là pour le lui signaler. De toute façon elle savait pertinemment que le problème n'était pas là…

- Pourquoi Alice n'est-elle jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? soupira-t-elle en songeant que les idées tordues de son amie seraient à cet instant les bienvenues.

Lily secoua la tête, songeant que l'insomnie ne lui réussissait pas vraiment puisque qu'elle en était réduite à parler toute seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la grande pendule qui trônait depuis une éternité (du moins du point de vue de la jeune sorcière) contre un des murs défraîchis de la pièce. Dans plus de six heures commencerait la cérémonie qui unirait Pétunia à son fiancé – fiancé que Lily n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas vu. Ce qui, cela soit dit en passant, ne gênait pas plus que ça la jeune fille.

Dans un peu plus de six heures débuterait le mariage de sa sœur. Elle devrait sourire, se montrer enjouée et polie alors qu'elle aurait envie de hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas être là. A qui pouvait-elle parler de tout cela ? Certainement pas à ses parents, ça les rendrait trop bien tristes… Et Alice était à Poudlard…

A bout de nerf, Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir James apparaître, une cape à la main.

- Que… ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort… fit-il doucement.

Malgré elle, Lily sentit les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine devant lui. Lorsqu'elle se mettait à pleurer comme ça, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle s'était pourtant promit de ne plus se mettre à pleurer ainsi. Et surtout pas devant James.

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras en silence. Elle sanglota doucement dans l'étreinte sécurisante de l'Attrapeur. Elle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps elle pleura contre lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il la berça durant tout ce temps avec douceur et patience.

- Je… je suis désolée… sanglota-elle à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je… je suis en train de tremper ta chemise…

Face à cette réponse James éclata de rire sans défaire son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

- Laisse. Je connais un sort pour la faire sécher.

Elle ne répondit pas mais un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse du sorcier.

- Je suis désolée…

- Encore ?

Elle rit doucement.

- Oui. Pour ce que je t'ai dit. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas être méchante… enfin, pas vraiment… enfin pas toujours… Je crois que je suis en train de m'embourber.

- Je crois aussi, ricana le Gryffondor.

- Oh ! Ca va ! Tu as comprit l'idée, non ?

- Pas vraiment… fit-il avec un amusement réel. Tu peux répéter ?

Lily afficha un air faussement outré.

- Ca t'amuse ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du plat de la main contre le torse du jeune homme.

Celui-ci se mit à nouveau à rire. Prenant un air faussement angélique il sourit à sa condisciple.

- Franchement ? Oui ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que la grande Lily Evans, terreur des Maraudeurs, puisse un jour s'empêtrer dans ses excuses ! C'est un grand moment pour moi !

Face à l'ironie de James, Lily se contenta de tirer puérilement la langue.

- Alors, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

La jeune fille sembla soudain se fermer comme une huître à la question de son compagnon.

- Lily ! Ne me dit pas que tout va bien, il est plus de trois heures du matin et tu es dans le salon. Théoriquement à cette heure là on dort. A la rigueur, si c'était ta sœur je me dirais qu'elle a le trac – même si je doute qu'elle ait suffisamment de neurone pour ça. Bref, j'en conclus, grâce à mon intelligence supérieure, que tout ne va pas bien.

- Je ne sais pas… Je… Je suis fatiguée. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. Pétunia est… elle me déteste depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Je le sais. Mais… mais c'est ma grande sœur ! Vous vous trompez ! Elle… elle ne me ment pas ! Je veux dire, elle ne fait pas exprès de me rabaisser !

- Arrête ça Lily ! Tu es intelligente, ne me dit pas que tu crois ce que tu viens de me dire !

- Enfin, c'est ma sœur !

- Et alors ? Par Merlin, Lily, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta sœur qu'elle a le droit de te rabaisser comme ça ! Enfin, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre tu l'aurais envoyé balader depuis longtemps ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi te laisses-tu ainsi marcher sur les pieds ? Elle s'amuse à te faire souffrir !

- Je… je…

James posa ses mains sur les épaules à Lily qui avait baissé la tête.

- Ecoute, je ne prétendrais pas être capable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de ta sœur, mais je pense qu'elle est jalouse de toi.

La Préfète ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son homologue masculin repoussa la réplique d'un geste de la main.

- Tu es une sorcière, tu es intelligente et tu es jolie – je dirais même belle. Tu as éclipsé ta sœur qui était pourtant l'aînée, alors pour palier au complexe d'infériorité qu'elle fait face à toi, elle s'amuse à te rabaisser plus bas que terre. C'est un fait. Maintenant Lily c'est à toi de choisir. Soit tu décides de te bousiller la vie à cause de ça, soit tu décides de passer outre et de faire ton chemin sans te soucier d'elle…

- Si je m'étais attendue à ce que tu me donnes ce genre de leçon de vie je veux bien être changée en crapaud ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec un pauvre sourire. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Prenant un air inquiet, l'Attrapeur porta sa main sur son front.

- J'sais pas. Je crois que je fréquente trop Rémus, ça devient nocif !

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire comme des gamins.

- Je vais essayer de mettre de côté ce que dit Pétunia. Puisque tout le monde semble dire que c'est le mieux à faire, fit Lily après un moment.

- Non.

Elle sursauta, ne comprenant plus ce que le sorcier voulait dire.

- Tu ne dois pas faire ça pour Alice, Rémus ou moi, reprit-il. Tu dois le faire pour toi. Parce que _toi_, tu crois que c'est le mieux à faire. C'est ta vie Lily, tu dois en être la seule maîtresse. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est te donner des conseils.

La Préfète-en-Chef approuva doucement de la tête comme pour assimiler les paroles de son ami. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Mais était-elle capable de faire preuve de suffisamment de force de caractère ? Elle en doutait. Après tout n'était-elle pas là en pleine nuit à pleurer dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait longtemps voulu voir comme son ennemi ? Soudain, elle réalisa que le jeune homme n'avait rien à faire dans la salle à manger à cette heure de la nuit.

- Au fait, comment ce fait-il que tu sois réveillé aussi tôt ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je t'ai entendue, répondit simplement James.

De toute façon il aurait difficilement pu lui dire que ses transformations en cerf avaient laissé leur trace en affûtant énormément ses sens. Raison pour laquelle il l'avait entendue malgré son désir d'être discrète.

- En tout cas, merci pour tes conseils… et pour ton épaule.

Le jeune homme sourit et Lily sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

- J't'en pris, mon épaule et mes supers conseils sont à ta disposition. Allez, bonne fin de nuit !

Sur ce, James tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce. Paniquant soudainement, la jeune fille fit un pas en avant.

- James !

Visiblement surpris, l'interpellé se retourna.

- Oui ?

- Euh… Non, rien… Bonne nuit.

Maudissant sa maladresse, Lily ne vit même pas le sorcier froncer les sourcils avant de repartir pour de bon avec la vague impression que ce n'était pas pour lui dire bonne nuit que la Préfète l'avait rappelée. Soupirant, il secoua la tête, rejoint rapidement son lit et se rendormit aussi sec.

Sa condisciple n'eut pas cette chance. De nombreuses pensées se bousculaient encore dans son esprit, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle en voyait le bout. Non pas que le discours de James ait été particulièrement pertinent – même s'il n'était pas faux. Elle avait déjà conscience de tout cela avant que l'Attrapeur ne lui en parle. Mais ses paroles avaient forcé la jeune fille à l'admettre. Et peut-être lui permettraient-elles d'avancer. D'être enfin vraiment heureuse…

Finalement, le proverbe était vrai, la nuit portait bel et bien conseil… (à moins que ce soit James ?)…


	6. Où l’on prépare le mariage tant attendu

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia **♀

* * *

_**Résumé** : Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…_

* * *

_Voilà donc le sixième chapitre. Il n'en reste plus que deux avant la fin de la fic (et peut-être un prologue, je n'ai pas encore décidé). J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur... Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et qui m'incitent à écrire plus vite ! Alors n'hésitez pas !_

* * *

**Chapitre VI :  
****Où l'on prépare le mariage tant attendu.**

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Lily. A six heures du matin sa sœur sonna le branle-bas de combat. Les paupières lourdes, la sorcière s'étira longuement. Elle se sentait curieusement sereine. En sortant de sa chambre elle tomba nez à nez avec James qui semblait aussi frais que s'il avait fait une nuit de douze heures. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il s'amusait de sa démarche fatiguée. Elle lui tira puérilement la langue et s'enferma dans la salle de bain où se trouvait déjà sa mère. Elle entendit un éclat de rire qui lui valu un regard interrogatif de la part de Suzan auquel elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Bien dormi ? s'enquit la petite femme en offrant un beau sourire à sa fille.

- Pas vraiment, admit celle-ci, mais ce fut une nuit riche en enseignement.

Suzan sembla septique face aux paroles sibyllines de Lily mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Nous devons partir à neuf heures et quart pour être à l'heure à la cérémonie, fit Mrs Evans. Soit prête surtout ma chérie. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider à te préparer, je m'occupe de ta sœur…

La Préfète-en-Chef sourit.

- C'est bien normal. Ne t'en fait pas, je serais prête ! Je dois aider papa ?

La mère de la jeune fille se mit à rire.

- Si on ne veut pas que cette maison devienne un champ de bataille entre sa cravate et lui, il vaudrait mieux. Mais avant tout, va déjeuner.

C'est ce que qu'elle fit. La maison semblait en plein déménagement. Lily en vint même à se demander s'ils ne faisaient que fêter un mariage. Dès que sa mère fut sortie de la salle de bain, elle en profita pour prendre une rapide douche avant que sa sœur n'investisse les lieux avec sa cour. Mise dehors sans ménagement, la sorcière traversa le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre priant pour ne pas rencontrer James en chemin. Et comme on ne peut pas être que malchanceux, elle rejoint ladite pièce sans encombre.

N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que le temps semble prendre un malin plaisir à tout faire pour nous déplaire ? Lily, elle, s'en rendit compte ce jour là. Elle qui souhaitait que le mariage de son estimée sœur arrive le plus tard possible se rendit soudain compte que le cadran de sa montre indiquait huit heures et qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête.

Pestant contre la terre entière elle entreprit de se préparer le plus vite possible. Ce qui en temps normal aurait fait qu'un quart d'heure plus tard elle aurait parée à partir. Mais là, elle se rendait au mariage de sa sœur, et malgré son envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, elle se devait de faire bonne impression. Pour ses parents.

Bref, entre coiffure, maquillage et autres « trucs de filles » comme se plaisait à les appeler Mr Black, Sirius de son prénom, elle réalisa avec inquiétude que la petite aiguille de la sa montre avait déjà rejoint le neuf stylisé du cadran lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête et que la grande était proche du un. Traduction : neuf heures quatre.

Soulevant ses jupes, la jeune fille s'élança le plus vite que lui permettaient ses talons hauts vers la chambre de son père. Elle eut alors la surprise de le découvrir habillé avec un nœud de cravate parfait. George sourit en voyant sa fille.

- Tu es superbe ma chérie, fit-il avec sincérité.

Lily sourit.

- Merci papa, tu es très bien toi aussi. Tu as réussit à faire le nœud ?

- Bien sûr que non ! soupira l'homme avec un faux air affligé. Mais une bonne âme est venue à mon secours, reprit-il dès lors plus sérieux. Lily, tu as trouvé la perle rare. Ce James Potter est un garçon formidable ! Et pas seulement parce qu'il sait faire les nœuds de cravate… même si je dois bien dire que ça a joué en sa faveur…

Ravie des paroles de son père, la sorcière lui offrit un de ces merveilleux sourires auxquels peu de garçons pouvaient résister (même si elle n'en avait absolument pas conscience ce qui avait le don de mettre ce pauvre Sirius dans un état de désespoir profond – allez savoir pourquoi !). Bref, George prit sa fille par le bras et ils descendirent ensemble dans le vestibule. James et Suzan s'y trouvaient déjà. Le premier discutait vivement avec la seconde si bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendit compte de l'arrivée des deux nouveaux venus.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas un problème. Occupez-vous plutôt d'elle, et laissez nous le reste ! disait le sorcier.

- Je ne peux pas laisser tout le monde en plan, voyons ! protesta Suzan dont le visage montrer clairement le mécontentement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Lily.

Sa mère et son condisciple se tournèrent vers elle. Ce dernier resta un instant figé devant cette apparition féerique mais reprit bien vite le contrôle de lui-même – self-control oblige – tant et si bien que la jeune fille n'y vit que du feu. Elle se sentit légèrement blessée et assez triste qu'il n'est aucune réaction face à cette tenue qui lui avait demandé tant de temps mais ne doit rien, reportant son attention sur sa mère.

- Vous êtes superbes tous les deux ! s'exclama Suzan, embrassant au passage son mari.

- Alors quel est le problème ? fit celui-ci.

- Pétunia a besoin de moi. Mais je dois accueillir les invités…

- Et moi je disais que nous pouvions nous en occuper, appuya James.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva George, ne t'en fait donc pas, nous nous occupons de tout.

Sa femme sembla hésiter quelques secondes mais elle accepta bien vite.

- Il va falloir que vous me disiez comment vous faites ! s'exclama le Sang-Pur excédé. Ca fait dix minutes que j'essai de la convaincre sans résultat et vous y arrivez en quelques secondes !

- C'est une question de poigne, fit Mr Evans avec un grand sourire victorieux.

- Fais attention ! prévint son épouse menaçante. Ou bien toi et ta poigne vous allez dormir sur le canapé cette nuit !

- Mais voyons c'était de l'humour ma chérie !

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire en concert en voyant le couple discuter ainsi.

- Ils sont incorrigibles ! dit Lily à James sur le ton de la confidence.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur les Evans. Il aurait réellement aimé avoir des parents comme eux. Qui s'aimaient et qui le montraient. Enfant, écoutant les contes que lui racontait la vieille Elfe de maison qui était sa nourrisse, il s'était souvent demandé si son père et sa mère s'étaient réellement aimé. L'amour de ces histoires était si différent de ce qu'il voyait. Puis il avait décidé que les contes n'étaient que les contes et que la réalité était toute autre. Pourtant, alors que ses parents l'avaient quittés, alors que les années avaient passées, cette question demeurait. Quelque fois sans importance, quelque fois oppressante. Etait-il né de l'amour de ses parents ou bien était-il le fruit d'une union de convenance entre deux membres d'éminentes familles de Sang-Pur ?

Repoussant ces questions, James prit le parti de reporter son attention ailleurs. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, c'est sur Lily que se posèrent ses pensées. Il avait été désolé de la trouver dans un tel état cette nuit-là. Elle méritait mieux qu'une sœur aussi perverse que Pétunia. Le jeune homme doutait sérieusement que ses paroles aient eu une quelconque incidence sur la façon de penser de son homologue féminin, mais il demeurait satisfait de les avoir prononcées. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à regretter de ne pas avoir fait de son mieux pour l'aider…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas le trajet passer. Et il ne vit pas non plus un regard vert émeraude posé sur lui. Lily le regardait avec attention. Il était très élégant dans son costume moldu. La jeune fille se surprit à penser que même dans des haillons il resterait beau. Elle secoua la tête avec mécontentement. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser les bêtises que débitaient les groupies des Maraudeurs ! _Quelle horreur !_ Non vraiment, vivement que ce mariage s'achève et que tout revienne à la normale…

- Nous y voici ! fit George.

Sa fille grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible qui montra bien son manque d'enthousiasme face à la nouvelle.

- Allez courage ma chérie ! l'encouragea l'homme en souriant. James, je vous confies ma fille, reprit-il en se tournant vers le sorcier, et méfiez-vous de Fredrik Gyrter en particulier ! S'il s'approche trop près d'elle, lancez lui un sort !

- Papa ! s'insurgea Lily en rougissant.

- Pas de problème Mr Evans, je serais son garde du corps, je ne vais pas la lâcher d'une semelle ! affirma le Maraudeur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire augmenter le rouge sur les joues de la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Alors en avant les enfants !

Du coin de l'œil la sorcière observa l'Attrapeur. Il souriait, amusé, alors que les premiers invités arrivaient déjà. Puis elle reporta son attention sur sa tache du moment. Au début, les accueils se passèrent sans anicroche. Mais très vite, le nombre de personnes à arriver en même temps augmenta fortement. Et George fut vite débordé. Il avait toujours été assez peu enclin à ce genre de mondanités. C'était Suzan qui s'en occupait généralement, connaissant le manque d'intérêt de son mari pour ces manifestations.

Lily tenta tant bien que mal d'aider son père. Sans grand résultat. James les regarda se débattre pour s'en sortir avec un certain amusement. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Ils étaient attendrissant, songea le jeune homme. Et complètement débordés. Comme quoi, Mrs Potter n'avait peut-être pas tort quand elle disait que l'accueil était tout un art. James n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça. Pour lui, c'était naturel. Peut-être parce que du plus loin qu'il se souvienne il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait toujours été au coté de ses parents lors des réceptions, et maintenant il occupait leur place. Il vivait dans le « grand monde ». Et ça ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure d'ailleurs. Enfin, il était tout de même mal placé pour se plaindre.

Il s'avança vers Lily.

- Vous vous y prenez mal… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Un coup de main ?

La jeune fille frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans sa nuque. Elle croisa son regard chocolat rieur.

- Je veux bien… souffla-t-elle piteusement.

Dès lors, les choses semblèrent considérablement s'arranger pour les deux Evans présents grâce aux discrets conseils du jeune sorcier. Mais cette harmonie nouvellement trouvée fut vite mise à mal par l'arrivée d'une voiture, très belle il fallait bien l'admettre, mais terriblement m'as-tu vu.

- Même toi, je crois que tu n'es jamais arrivé à un tel stade ! pouffa Lily en se tournant vers James.

- Hé ! s'offusqua celui-ci avec un air vexé.

Mais le sourire charmant que lui fit la jeune fille l'empêcha de continuer.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir… grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Plusieurs hommes et une femme (qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un homme qu'à une représentante de la gente féminine) s'extirpèrent de l'automobile et l'un d'eux se dirigea vers George avec un sourire que James trouva profondément idiot.

- Mr Evans !

- Bonjour Vernon, pas trop stressé ? s'enquit l'interpellé.

Soudain intéressé par le nouveau venu, le Gryffondor se mit à l'étudier du coin de l'œil sans en avoir l'air. Il s'était toujours demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie d'épouser cette Pétunia. La métaphore de Mrs Thomas semblait des plus pertinentes. Cet homme ressemblait en tout point à un cochon. Et il avait l'œil aussi vif que cet animal. Tant et si bien que James commença à saisir pourquoi il épousait la sœur de Lily. Toutefois, il décida bien vite de cesser de médire au sujet du futur marié. Après tout, qui était-il pour le juger ? Et puis il allait bientôt faire partie de la famille de la jeune fille qui occupait les pensées du sorcier.

De son coté, celle-ci regardait son futur beau-frère avec consternation. C'était _ça_ le fiancé de sa sœur ? Par Merlin… Dire que Pétunia osait la critiquer parce qu'elle n'avait pas de petit-ami alors qu'elle allait se marier avec ce… ce cochon ! Oui, Esther avait bel et bien raison. Une queue en tire-bouchon et des oreilles auraient été à merveille à ce Vernon.

- Vernon, voici Lily, la sœur de Pétunia, présenta George tirant sa fille de ses réflexions.

- Enchantée, fit la sorcière.

- Moi de même.

Vernon semblait tout sauf sincère mais Lily n'y prêta aucune attention.

- Et voici James Potter, son ami, termina Mr Evans.

- Mr Dursley, se contenta de dire l'Attrapeur avec un mouvement de tête.

- Mr Potter.

Si à cet instant on avait demandé à la Préfète-en-Chef de qualifier cet échange, le premier mot qui lui serait venu à l'esprit aurait sans doute été frigide. Mais personne ne le lui demanda. Elle entreprit donc de regarder les autres personnes arrivées en même tant que son futur beau-frère. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la femme (dont on pouvait, comme cela à déjà était dit, douter du véritable sexe) lancer à James un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le jeune homme en question ne semblait rien avoir remarqué et n'accordait pas un regard à l'inconnue pour le plus grand plaisir de Lily. Qui se reprocha tout de suite ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'était tout même pas en train de faire une petite crise de jalousie ? Décidément ce mariage ne lui réussissait pas du tout ! Mais pas du tout !

Sans vraiment lui demander son avis, Vernon entraîna George à sa suite laissant à Lily et James la tache d'accueillir les invités. Suivant les conseils de ce dernier la jeune fille s'en sortait avec les honneurs. Mais alors que le temps passait et que les invités défilaient, le sorcier commençait à se poser des questions.

- Par Merlin, fit-il pour Lily, mais combien y en a-t-il ?

La Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quoi parler son condisciple.

- Ma sœur fait toujours les choses en grand… dit-elle à mi-voix avec un sourire piteux.

Ça, James n'en doutait pas. Et le nombre toujours plus grand de personnes qui défilaient devant lui ne faisait que le conforter dans cette idée. Ça en devenait ridicule à la fin !

- Lily, ma chère ! s'écria soudain une voix qui fit grimacer l'interpellée. Toujours aussi belle…

- Bonjour Fredrik, fit-elle.

- Voyons, ne sois pas si formelle avec moi, nous sommes entre nous.

En le regardant lui faire un sourire charmeur, la sorcière songea que le sourire en question ne lui faisait pas le quart de la moitié de l'effet que lui faisaient ceux de James. James qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vraiment apprécier le nouveau venu et pensait sérieusement à ce que lui avait dit George un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

- Justement, je tiens à te présenter mon cavalier, James Potter. James, voici Fredrik Gyrter.

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent quelques instants du regard pour le grand plaisir de la Préfète-en-Chef et, pour ajouter à sa joie, ce fut le Moldu qui se détourna le premier.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle à son homologue masculin alors que Fredrik s'éloignait déjà.

- A ton service, lui répondit-il.

Ils se sourirent quelques instants avant d'être rappelés à leur tache première. Lorsque les nombreux invités furent (enfin) tous arrivés, tout ce beau monde fut invité à prendre place dans l'église.


	7. Où les mariages créent des liens

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia **♀

* * *

_**Résumé** : Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…_

* * *

_Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je crois pouvoir dire que ce chapitre est le chapitre tant attendu par tous ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il sera à la hauteur des attentes de chacun ! Et j'attends une tonne de reviews pour savoir ce qu'il en est !!! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla inutile. _

_Let's go !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre VII :  
****Où les mariages créent des liens.**

* * *

James n'avait pas une grande connaissance des mariages moldus. A vrai dire, il ne connaissait d'eux que ce dont il avait entendu parler : c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Cela dit, il ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux pathétique. Pourtant, tout était en place pour la rendre grandiose et féerique. Mais voilà, aux yeux du jeune sorcier, ça ne marchait pas. C'était indubitablement pitoyable. Il soupira, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Pétunia s'avançait vers l'autel, dans sa belle robe blanche immaculée, un superbe bouquet dans les mains. James devait bien admettre que malgré sa tête de cheval et ses cheveux à la couleur douteuse – sans doute se les était-elle fait teindre pour l'occasion – elle avait ce petit quelque chose qu'on communément les mariées et qui les rend belles : elle rayonnait. Autour d'elle, telles des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, marchaient fièrement ses deux demoiselles d'honneur. Certes les robes de celles-ci étaient elles aussi très élégantes, mais, aux yeux de l'Attrapeur, elles semblaient tout droit échappées d'un cirque.

Il secoua la tête. Il jeta un regard à Lily, assise au premier rang aux cotés de ses parents. Il fallait dire que Pétunia – Merlin seul sait comment ! – était parvenue à faire en sorte que le sorcier soit isolé au milieu de parfaits inconnus, au passage moldus à souhait, plutôt que d'être au coté de la Préfète-en-Chef. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été là, il serait certainement partit rapidement avant que les choses ne deviennent complètement ridicules. Sans vraiment savoir comment, ni quel cheminement avaient bien pu prendre ses pensées, James en vint à imaginer toutes les blagues qu'il aurait pu faire à cet instant s'il avait accepté la proposition de Sirius et que celui-ci, ainsi que Rémus et Peter, était présent. Et si, bien sûr, Lily n'avait pas été là. Parce qu'il ne prendrait sans doute pas le risque de se la mettre de nouveau à dos, alors que leurs relations semblaient s'améliorer depuis quelques jours.

Décidé à faire bonne figure, James reporta son attention sur le couple qui devant l'autel présentait ses vœux. Ce n'était pas du tout comme un mariage sorcier. Ne sachant par conséquence pas vraiment quoi faire, le jeune homme prit la décision de caler ses réactions sur celle de la foule. De toute façon, s'il se trompait légèrement personne ne s'en rendrait probablement compte avec tout le monde qu'il y avait dans cette église ! Il se leva donc lorsque la masse le fit et comprit rapidement que le but du mouvement était d'aller présenter ses félicitations aux mariés. Ce que l'Attrapeur n'avait pas l'intention de faire. Il tenta donc de rejoindre Lily, sans résultat, et se retrouva coincé au milieu de jeunes femmes – somme toute plutôt jolies – qui semblaient s'intéresser de près à lui.

Lorsqu'après deux interminables heures, on annonça que tout le monde allait se rendre dans la villa où aurait lieu le banquet, ce fut pour lui une libération. Il fallait dire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme tout seul dans son coin avec pas la moindre tête connue à l'horizon. Et pour couronner le tout, uniquement des Moldus ! Pff… La vie de sorcier de nos jours était réellement difficile.

Après un trajet relativement long, ils arrivèrent enfin à la villa où se tiendrait la fin du mariage. Elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de Londres. En la regardant, James songea qu'elle avait du être construite sur les fondations d'un vieux bâtiment à l'architecture semblable au Manoir Potter. En entrant dans la salle de réception, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment les Evans avaient pu payer la location d'un tel endroit.

Mais ces considérations furent rapidement éclipsées par une soudaine et impromptue découverte. Découverte qui mena rapidement à un sentiment de colère très vive envers une certaine personne qui commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la journée. C'était donc ainsi que Miss Pétunia Evans, mariée Dursley, l'avait, encore une fois, recalé au fond de la pièce. A l'opposé de Lily et ses parents bien entendu. Rageant intérieurement contre la sœur de la Préfète, le sorcier s'assit à la place qui lui était désignée. D'un coup d'œil rapide il regarda qui l'entourait. Il y avait cinq personnes. Une certaine Laurélie Estirick, Zack O'Connel, Geneviève et Eric Arton (qui étaient vraisemblablement soit frère et sœur soit mari et femme) et Hergot Lowee. Connaissant Pétunia, James s'attendait au pire. Fatigué par ce petit jeu (qu'il jugeait profondément stupide) le Gryffondor se dit avec désappointement pour la seconde fois de la journée qu'il aurait peut-être du accepter la proposition de Sirius de venir lui tenir compagnie.

Dépité par ses propres pensées, l'Attrapeur décida de reporter son attention sur ses voisins. Zack O'Connel venait de s'asseoir, ce qui donna au jeune homme la possibilité de l'observer en silence. Il s'agissait d'un septuagénaire déjà à moitié chauve, moldu jusqu'au bout des ongles. Laurélie Estirick arriva alors. Il s'agissait d'une petite bonne femme assez sympathique d'une soixantaine d'années à vue de nez. Les Arton, qui étaient selon toute probabilité des époux, semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que la sexagénaire. Et Hergot Lowee qui était selon toute vraisemblance le plus jeune de la table (James mit à part) avait bien dépassé les cinquante-cinq ans. Décidément, songea avec ironie le sorcier, il faisait vraiment figure de cheveu sur la soupe dans ce mariage.

Soupirant, Lily parcourut la salle du regard. Bien entendu, Pétunia s'était débrouillée pour éloigner James autant que faire se pouvait. Serrant les dents, la jeune fille se demanda avec consternation comment sa sœur pouvait penser à lui pourrir la vie ainsi à longueur de temps. Elle arrivait même à trouver le temps de le faire le jour de son mariage ! C'était tout de même… en fait, elle ne trouvait pas de mot. Mais elle commençait à se demander si sa sœur n'était pas complètement folle, tout simplement… Car il fallait être bien perturbée pour mettre autant d'énergie pour faire du mal aux autres. Finalement, Alice et les Maraudeurs avaient raison depuis le début… Elle avait mit du temps à s'en rendre compte. Bah, comme disait l'adage populaire, mieux valait tard que jamais.

- Dites moi, jeune homme, déclara Zack O'Connel, plus loin dans la salle, que fait une jeune personne comme vous fait au milieu de vieux comme nous ?

- Vieux, vieux… parle pour toi ! grinça Geneviève Arton en levant le nez d'un air outré. Je n'ai que soixante-deux ans, je suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge.

- Mouais… fit Zack en prenant un air septique. Soixante-deux ans c'est quand même le troisième âge ! Bref, cela ne répond pas à ma question…

- Et bien… répondit James – car c'était à lui que s'adressait le septuagénaire – avec une grimace, il semblerait que je me sois mit la mariée à dos.

Laurélie eut un sourire en coin.

- Cela est tout en votre faveur mon garçon. Sans vouloir médire, cette pauvre enfant est vraiment un cas social !

- Laurélie ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes à son mariage ! gronda Hergot Lowee.

- Oui, je sais. Et crois moi si ses parents n'avaient pas été des gens charmants, je ne serais certainement pas là ! Alors, jeune homme, comment vous y vous prit pour vous mettre cette demoiselle à dos ?

- Et bien, je pense que le fait que j'ai été le cavalier de Lily a déjà fortement joué en ma défaveur… Et ensuite… Et bien je n'ai peut-être pas été très… comment dire ?... poli… pour diverses raisons.

- Elle ne vous a pas fait du charme au moins ! s'exclama Mrs Arton en prenant un air choqué.

James se mit à rire avant de répondre négativement au grand soulagement de la sexagénaire.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la table de l'Attrapeur pour le voir se mettre à rire. Elle soupira tristement. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être avec lui. Quelle peste cette Pétunia ! En attendant, la jolie sorcière se retrouvait bloquée entre un certain Kevin Ghort qui n'était pas réellement antipathique mais auquel elle n'avait absolument rien à dire, et ce cher Fredrik Gyrter (qui l'insupportait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait).

Et c'est ainsi que passa le repas. Lily finit par réussir à tenir une conversation avec Kevin et par là même ne plus faire attention à Fredrick. Alors que de son coté, James découvrait en ses compagnons de table des interlocuteurs sympathiques. Ce qui ne l'empêcher pas de lancer fréquemment des coups d'œil vers Lily et d'avoir remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas très bien.

- Finalement, fit Pétunia, à la table de Lily, cette journée aura été parfaite. Même si tu auras gâché le paysage à être là, le monstre.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour. Epuisée de ce petit jeu, elle se leva brusquement.

- Puisque je le gâche, je vais te laisser à ton stupide défilé de connerie ! cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

- Attend, Lily ! appela Suzan.

Mais sa fille ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle traversa la pièce avec une colère visible et sortit. En la voyant, James s'excusa auprès de ces compagnons de table avant de se lever pour la suivre. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce à son tour, il n'y avait aucune trace de Lily. Grinçant des dents, il regarda autour de lui. Connaissant la jeune fille, il doutait qu'elle se trouve encore dans la maison. Celle-ci possédait – d'après ce que James avait pu voir en arrivant – un jardin. Or, lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à Poudlard, le jeune homme avait bien remarqué que la Préfète-en-Chef avait tendance à sortir dans le parc. Optant pour cette hypothèse, il sortit d'un pas pressé de la villa. Il fit rapidement le tour du jardin, qui s'avéra beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord, sans résultat. Pestant intérieurement contre Pétunia et sa méchanceté, l'Attrapeur se laissa tomber sur une pierre, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver la sorcière.

Et soudain, comme un éclair déchirant le ciel, la réponse à cette question s'imposa au Sang-Pur. Il sursauta en se tournant vers l'extrémité du jardin. Au milieu de la haie était dissimulé un petit portail en fer rouillé. James sourit en coin. Remerciant en lui-même les sens du cerf en lui, il s'élança vers le portique. L'ouvrir s'avéra d'une facilité que le jeune homme n'aurait pas soupçonnée, preuve que malgré son aspect cette porte était toujours utilisée. Elle s'ouvrait sur un petit bois.

Et là, assise sur une souche, la tête entre les mains, se trouvait Lily. Elle fixait tristement le sol des yeux. James s'approcha doucement, faisant – bien malgré lui – craquer les branches et les feuilles sous ses pieds. Elle releva la tête le regardant de ses yeux pleins de larmes. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Lily, murmura-t-il, désolé de la voir ainsi.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, essuyant d'un revers de la main la larme solitaire qui roulait sur la joue de la jeune fille. Lily le regardait. Il était si gentil avec elle. Elle qui était si pathétique. Ridicule. Idiote. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle pu réagir ainsi ? Elle aurait du accepter les remontrances de sa sœur sans broncher. Parce que c'était le jour de son mariage. Et qu'elle lui devait bien ça. Elle rebaissa les yeux vers le sol, honteuse.

Et soudain, elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant. Elle atterrit sans comprendre dans l'étreinte de James. Il la serra contre lui avec une telle tendresse qu'elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

- Tu avais raison, c'est vraiment un stupide défilé de connerie… lui murmura-t-il d'une voix amusée à l'oreille.

Elle releva la tête, croisant son regard rieur. Ce regard qu'elle avait si souvent vu. Le regard de Maraudeur. Ce regard dont, malgré elle, elle était tombée amoureuse.

- J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'était grotesque !

Oubliant momentanément sa tristesse et sa honte, Lily sourit aux paroles du sorcier. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur avant de se relever, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Une balade en forêt, ça te dit ? proposa-t-il brusquement.

- Maintenant ? fit la jeune fille avec un air ahuri.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à ce banquet qui traîne en longueur. Et je doute que tu en ais envie ! Alors ?

- D'accord, céda sans mal Lily, bien qu'interloquée par la proposition de son ami.

- Mais avant tu dois me faire une promesse.

- Cette fois, la Préfète-en-Chef fronça les sourcils. Où diable James voulait-il en venir ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mmm, fit l'Attrapeur en faisant mine de réfléchir, et bien, disons qu'explorer de nouveaux horizons m'a toujours plu, mais qu'Azkaban ne figure pas en priorité sur ma liste !

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise. Azkaban ? La prison des sorciers ? Que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire.

- D'accord, je ne dirais rien, fit-elle, bien décidée à savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- C'est sérieux, Lily.

En disant ces mots, James s'était approché de la jeune fille, si bien que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentit soudain son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne dirais rien, dit-elle dans un murmure, trop troublée par son interlocuteur pour parler normalement.

Il se recula si brusquement qu'elle en vint à se demander s'il avait réalisé l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Quelque peu énervée, elle le regarda faire quelques pas en direction du bois, et s'apprêta à lui le suivre lorsqu'il se retourna.

- Très bien, sourit-il, alors tu vas monter sur mon dos. Ok ?

Cette fois, Lily se demanda sérieusement qu'il avait toute sa tête. Il voulait qu'elle _monte sur son dos_ ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Elle ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de lui signaler qu'il était en train de virer fou. Et elle se figea. La bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, elle dévisagea James… ou plutôt Cornedrue. Il y avait dans le regard du superbe cerf cette lueur amusée qui animait celui du sorcier.

- Par Merlin, James… souffla Lily en s'approchant de l'animal avec prudence.

Un Animagus. James était un Animagus et apparemment non déclaré pour couronner le tout ! La jeune fille n'était pas sans savoir la puissance que demandait un acte magique tel que celui qui permettait de devenir un Animagus. Ainsi, le sorcier était si puissant que ça…

Elle se sentit brusquement soulevée du sol. James venait de se servir de ses bois pour la mettre sur son dos. Et sans plus attendre, il s'élança au galop au milieu des arbres. Déstabilisée, Lily s'accrocha tant bien que mal et de toutes ses forces à l'encolure de la bête, fermant les yeux par peur. Puis, petit à petit, elle sentit son courage revenir – elle était une Gryffondor tout de même ! – et se redressa prudemment.

La suite de la balade fut comme un rêve. Elle se laissa porter par la vitesse de James qui semblait presque voler au dessus des obstacles naturels de la forêt. Oubliées Pétunia et ses répliques mesquines. Oubliées sa colère et sa rancœur. Seuls restaient son bonheur et sa joie d'être là, avec le jeune homme – même s'il était sous la forme d'un cerf…

Ce ne fut que lorsque James ralentit, qu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient du courir longtemps. Combien ? Une heure ? Deux ? Plus ? Elle aurait bien été incapable de le dire ! Elle descendit avec souplesse de sa monture, laissant toutefois sa main sur son garrot. Tant et si bien, que lorsque le jeune homme reprit sa forme normale, elle se retrouva à l'étreindre, son bras posait sur la nuque du sorcier. Celui-ci sourit sans mot, et il passa son bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor, l'attirant plus encore contre lui… Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Protester ne vint même pas à l'idée de Lily. Au contraire, son deuxième bras vint rejoindre le premier alors qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre celui que quelques mois plus tôt elle aurait encore appelé son ennemi. Ainsi, il l'aimait réellement… Ce baiser ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus… Elle aurait volontiers hurlé de joie, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de briser ce moment. Elle se sentait si bien. Tellement bien. Mais comme l'homme est un mammifère et qu'il a, par conséquent, besoin d'air pour vivre, les deux jeunes gens furent forcer de rompre leur étreinte – bien heureusement parce que sinon, personne ne peut dire quand cela serait arrivé !

Ils restèrent toutefois enlacé, la tête de Lily appuyer dans le creux de l'épaule de James. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du jeune homme faire bouger ses cheveux défaits par leur course folle.

- Je t'aime Lily, dit-il à mi-voix.

La jeune fille releva les yeux pour croiser son regard amoureux mais incertain. Elle sourit tendrement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime James, fit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.


	8. Où les « Tenefloris » sont recouvertes

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia**♀

* * *

_**Résumé**__ : Le mariage de Pétunia. C'est déjà une épreuve pour Lily, mais lorsque Dumbledore lui annonce qu'elle doit y aller accompagnée et que son cavalier sera James Potter, ça vire à l'épreuve de force. A moins que…_

* * *

_Un petit dernier chapitre, très en retard. Excusez moi, je l'avais perdu ! (Pas très douée la fille). Et donc j'ai du le réécrire entièrement. Mais peu importe, je doute que mes malheurs intéressent, donc je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui est seulement une conclusion pour ne pas que la fin soit trop abrupte !_

_Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires, tant sur ce chapitre que sur la fic dans son intégralité !_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII :  
****Où les « Tenefloris » sont recouvertes d'un manteau blanc.**

* * *

Lily fut surprise par la vitesse avec laquelle le soleil déclina cette après-midi là. Son air mécontent sembla beaucoup amusé James qui ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Peu enclin à refaire tout le trajet qu'ils avaient parcouru en sens inverse, le sorcier fit donc appel au Magicobus pour les conduire à la maison des Evans.

Bien entendu, personne ne s'y trouvait, mais cela n'arrêta pas Lily qui entraîna l'Attrapeur chez Esther sans qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mrs Thomas ? Vous n'êtes pas au mariage ? fit-il en voyant la vieille femme qu'il aurait juré avoir aperçu à l'église.

- J'y étais, répondit-elle, mais voyez vous, jeune homme, être âgée n'a pas que des désintérêts ! Mon âge m'a permit de décliner tout à fait poliment l'invitation pour le banquet. Mais et vous les enfants, que faites vous ici ?

Ils étaient tous assis dans la cuisine de l'ancienne nourrice de Lily, autour d'une tasse de thé.

- J'ai perdu mon sang froid… soupira la sorcière.

Esther plissa le nez en grognant, visiblement mécontente.

- Pétunia… Elle m'a dit quelque chose… Je ne sais même plus quoi…

La Préfète se tourna vers James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit déjà ?

- Ne me demande pas ! se défendit l'Attrapeur. J'étais à l'autre bout de la pièce !

- Tu m'as pourtant entendu lorsque j'ai dit que son mariage était un stupide défilé de connerie…

- Faut dire que tu l'as pas dit doucement ! ricana le jeune homme.

Lily pâlit soudain.

- Je l'ai dit aussi fort que ça ?

Mais pour toute réponse elle se trouva face à un James hilare.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Moi non plus ! affirma son homologue sans réussir à arrêter de rire.

- Je vais m'être ridiculisée devant tout le monde ! insista Lily.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne pourras jamais battre Sirius sur ce terrain là…

- Formidable, grinça la Gryffondor, pas rassurée pour deux sous.

- Tu as vraiment dit que le mariage de ta sœur était un stupide défilé de connerie ? intervint Esther.

- Oui, approuva piteusement l'interrogée.

- Mon cher James, fit joyeusement la vieille femme en se tournant vers le sorcier, vous avez une très bonne influence sur cette petite !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors que le jeune homme serrait sa belle contre lui (et qu'elle se laissait faire avec plaisir).

♂ ♥♥♥♥♥ ♀

Lily s'étira paresseusement dans le lit qu'elle occupait à l'étage de la maison d'Esther. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre qu'elle occupait étant enfant. Certes, le lit était un peu étroit mais un sort avait permit de lui donner une taille tout à fait respectable. Elle sourit en songeant à la journée qu'elle avait vécue la veille. Enfin, la fin de journée… Elle se sentait tellement mieux depuis qu'elle était avec James… Même sa bévue au mariage de sa sœur n'arrivait pas à lui donner mauvaise conscience. Elle aurait pourtant du…

Tout en se levant, elle haussa les épaules. Au diable Pétunia et son abruti de mari. Toutefois, il allait falloir qu'elle s'excuse auprès de ses parents… Ca n'allait pas être facile.

La veille, les deux élèves de Poudlard avaient laissé un mot chez les Evans pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent… Mais à présent, il allait falloir qu'ils y retournent. Après avoir prit un petit-déjeuner préparé avec amour par Esther, les deux sorciers partirent donc pour le domicile de la jeune fille. Là, Suzan le sauta dessus (au sens propre comme au sens figuré), prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Ne fait plus jamais ça Lily ! Disparaître ainsi, j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

- Je suis désolée Maman, fit la jeune fille, l'air piteux, de ma réaction au banquet…

La mère de la sorcière ne dit rien, ni remontrance, ni rien d'autre. Elle se contenta de sourire avec tendresse à la Gryffondor. James, qui se tenait aux cotés de sa compagne, sentit le regard perçant de George se poser sur lui mais ne cilla pas. La conversation s'arrêta là et les deux filles se mirent à parler de tout autre chose. Le sorcier comprit alors qu'il ne serait pas tenu rigueur à Lily de son comportement de la veille et que les Evans admettaient tacitement que Pétunia avait exagéré.

Il sourit en entendant Suzan réprimander son mari pour avoir était grossier envers le père de Vernon qui était, selon les dires de George, un parfait abruti. Lily riait aux éclats en voyant le susnommé imitait le père de son beau-frère alors que Suzan tentait d'avoir l'air sévère mais était au bord du fou-rire. Il fallait admettre que l'imitation était très réaliste. Et parfaitement ridicule. La Préfète-en-Chef s'en prit ensuite à une dénommée Marjorie Dursley dont James se souvenait vaguement – elle avait tenté de le draguer d'après sa condisciple. L'Attrapeur priait pour que Sirius n'ait jamais vent de l'affaire sans quoi il en entendrait parler pour le restant de son existence.

Une exclamation de Lily vint sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées.

- Regardez ! s'écria-t-elle. Il neige !

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour découvrir le spectacle d'un manteau blanc commençant à recouvrir le jardinet.

- Incroyable, souffla George, une neige qui tient à cette période de l'année, c'est vraiment très rare !

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils alors que de vieilles légendes lui revenaient à l'esprit, mais préféra ne rien dire. C'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Suzan.

- Qui a-t-il James ? s'enquit-elle.

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Rien, rien, assura-t-il.

L'opiniâtreté semblait être de famille car Lily et George se campèrent face au Gryffondor, l'air sévère.

- Tu n'oserais pas nous mentir ? menaça le jeune fille.

James retint un sourire, pas impressionné pour deux sous. Mais il décida de rendre les armes et de répondre à ses hôtes.

- Je pensais simplement à une croyance qui existe dans le monde sorcier. Rien de bien fantastique.

Les yeux de Suzan s'illuminèrent et l'élève de Poudlard comprit qu'il allait devoir tout expliquer.

-Vous plaisantez !? s'exclama la susnommée. C'est fantastique ! Quelle est cette croyance ?

- Grosso modo, elle dit _" jour où les « Tenefloris » sont recouvertes d'un manteau blanc, changement s'annonce. Nombreuses souffrances seront endurées, mais espoir lumineux brillera bientôt dans les cœurs. "_ A vrai dire ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose… A l'origine il s'agissait de runes, alors il y a peut-être une erreur de traduction.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que les « Tenefloris » ? s'enquit Mrs Evans.

- Des fleurs que l'on ne trouve que dans le monde magique. Elles sont assez spéciales et ne fleurissent que pendant très peu de temps à cette période de l'année.

- Ca veut dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais ? s'inquiéta George.

James se mit à rire.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est qu'une vieille superstition à laquelle on ne croit plus ! affirma-t-il.

L'atmosphère se détendit et la discussion reprit de plus belle. Pourtant le sorcier resta silencieux, observa cette famille si insouciante. Il leur avait menti, et s'en mordrait certainement les doigts si Lily venait à l'apprendre. Mais à quoi bon leur dire que ce genre de croyance était prise avec le plus grand sérieux dans la communauté sorcière ?

Les Tenefloris n'étaient n'importe quelles fleurs et étaient sujettes à la plus ferme surveillance. Il s'agissait d'une variété de fleur venimeuse extrêmement dangereuse et mortelle pour qui la touchait sans précaution. Elle avait une couleur noire de jaie reconnaissable. Mais bien utilisé leur poison pouvait pratiquement tout guérir, certains disaient même qu'il pouvait soigner la lycanthropie, mais cela n'avait pas été prouvé. De toute façon, le risque étant beaucoup trop grand, on avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'en servir.

Mais toujours était-il que la légende demeurait et que rares étaient les jeunes sorciers à l'ignorer, exception faite de ceux qui étaient nés de parents moldus.

Les spécialistes de ce genre de prophéties d'augures, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on les nommait, s'étaient penchés sur celle-ci. Selon eux, elle signifierait beaucoup de souffrance. Mais au milieu d'elles une lumière qui permettrait le retour d'une paix et d'un bonheur durable. Les sorciers ne savaient pas vraiment quoi en penser. Cela ne s'était réalisé qu'une fois des siècles plus tôt et la mémoire collective avait oublié quelles en avaient été les conséquences.

James sourit en voyant Lily taquiner son père. Il y aurait certainement un grand débat sur le sujet dans les mois qui viendrait. Mais de toute façon, il ne fallait pas oublier une chose : le temps à l'échelle de la magie ne se déroulait pas à la même vitesse qu'à l'échelle humaine, alors il était possible que ce présage ne s'accomplisse pas avant des années. Alors mieux valait ne pas s'en inquiéter….

Sur ses pensées, le jeune homme laissa ses sombres pensées de coté pour participer au débat sur le probable QI du père de Vernon. Débat qui dura longtemps, mais qui resta définitivement en dessous des deux dizaines…

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà qui conclut cette fic. J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée. Un grand merci à tout ceux qui l'ont reviewer !_

_Kiss_

_Eterna_


	9. Le Mariage de Pétunia : Séquelles

♂ **Le Mariage de Pétunia : Séquelles**♀

* * *

_Une courte séquelle au Mariage de Pétunia que je n'avais pas prévue au départ. Pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus, je vous préviens tout de suite, elle ne traite que des sentiments des personnages et ne met pas en scène le mariage lui-même. J'espère toutefois que cette conclusion vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer cette fanfic !_

* * *

♥ **Le Mariage de Lily **♥

* * *

Contre tout attente, James était parfaitement calme. Chose qui avait le don d'agacer Alice. Elle détester cette tendance du jeune homme à rester parfaitement maître de lui-même en toutes circonstances. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait de lui un Auror reconnu et salué par tous malgré son jeune âge. Mais ce jour là, son amie s'en énervait fortement. Sirius essayait de lui faire peur en le taquinant sur toutes sortes de choses, sans succès.

Franck s'amusait de l'irritation de sa fiancée tout en aidant Rémus à faire sa cravate. Étant aussi doués l'un que l'autre, on pouvait raisonnablement s'attendre à un désastre imminent. James riait sous cape de l'air contrit de ses deux amis face aux morceaux de tissus mais ne semblait pas décidé à aller à leur secours.

George Evans entra sur ses entrefaites et lança un regard compatissant aux deux jeunes hommes. Derrière lui se tenait Peter, élégant dans son costume, mais qui semblait toutefois légèrement mal à l'aise, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Cette humeur étonnante dans le cadre de cette journée-là interloqua James qui se promit d'aller voir un peu plus tard son ami afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Toutefois, dans l'instant présent, ce n'était pas sa priorité.

Un peu plus loin, l'humeur était toute autre. Il était difficile de dire qui de Lily ou de Suzan était la plus sur les nerfs alors que Francès s'affairait à grand coup de baguette magique autour des robes de la jeune mariée et de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Lily pestait contre sa meilleure amie qui n'était toujours pas là lorsqu'Alice arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne le garda pas longtemps, car elle se fit incendier par la jeune sorcière, puis attrapée par Francès qui se mit à s'occuper frénétiquement de sa robe.

Bref, l'agitation était à son comble. Tranquillement installé aux cotés de Minerva McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore se divertissait de l'empressement de la jeunesse. Il était ravi de ce mariage et s'enorgueillissait de penser qu'il en avait, indirectement bien sûr, été un des responsables. Quelle idée lumineuse que d'envoyer James avec la jeune Miss Evans au mariage de la soeur de cette dernière ! Les yeux pétillants, il regarda Sirius surgir de nulle part, dire quelques mots à quelques personnes avant de disparaître à nouveau. D'un certain coté, il regrettait que les Maraudeurs aient du quitter l'école quelques années plus tôt. Elle semblait tellement vide et calme depuis. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les ramener. James et Sirius étaient Aurors, Peter travaillait au Ministère mais Rémus, à cause de sa condition, peinait à trouver un emploi. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer le poste de professeur de Défense contres les Forces du Mal ? Il mettrait un peu d'ambiance dans ce château ! Quoique sans ses amis, ce n'était pas sûr… Et puis il y avait cette malédiction. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Contrairement au Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, sa voisine se félicitait du départ des trois fauteurs de troubles et du calme retrouvé dans lequel vivait le château. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être on ne peut plus ravie de ce mariage qui avait longtemps était classé comme des plus improbable. Comme quoi, les choses changeaient. Et même si autour d'elle, l'enseignante ne voyait que joie et bonheur alors que chacun prenait place, elle savait parfaitement que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que ça. Dehors, les forces du mal, sous le visage de Lord Voldemort, prenaient de plus en plus de pouvoir. Le monde sorcier vivait dans la peur. Ainsi, d'un point de vue politique, le mariage d'un des meilleurs Aurors d'Angleterre était une bonne chance et un espoir de futur. Même si ce n'était certainement pas la raison qui avait poussé James à demander la main de Lily, Minerva l'en félicitait mentalement. De nombreuses personnes étaient là. Certainement beaucoup plus que voulu par le jeune couple, victime de l'importance qu'ils avaient acquis dans la société. Mais peu importait tout cela au fond. L'important c'était que ces deux là s'étaient enfin trouvés, et qu'il formaient un couple comme la professeur de Métamorphose en avait rarement vu.

Entre bonheur et terreur, Lily regarda la coiffeuse mettre la touche finale à sa coiffure. Elle devait bien admettre, sans prétention, qu'elle était superbe pour l'occasion. Francès s'était surpassée. Elle attrapa son bouquet et croisa le regard humide de sa mère. Elle lui sourit. Eclatant en sanglot, Suzan la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ma chérie ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Merci maman… souffla-t-elle en l'étreingnant à son tour.

Alice sourit en les regardant. Alors qu'elles se détachaient, Sirius et Rémus entrèrent.

- Wouah ! Lily-jolie, s'exclama le premier, si tu n'allais pas te marier avec Corny, je te demanderais ta main sur l'instant.

- Sirius Black, se marier ? ricana Alice, moqueuse. Je gage le jour où cela arrivera, la fin du monde sera proche !

Pour toute réponse, le jeune auror afficha son habituel air méprisant et se tourna vers Suzan.

- Vous êtes aussi belle que votre fille, Mrs Evans, lui dit-il, l'air charmeur.

- Mais tu n'as pas honte ! rugit la fiancée de Franck en saisissant le Don Juan par l'oreille alors que Rémus s'écroulait de rire et que Lily tentait (vainement) de rester sérieuse.

- Je vous signale, intervint le lycan entre deux éclats de rire, que si on ne veut pas être en retard, on devrait y aller.

Lily se vida ses couleurs et se mit à hurler sur Sirius qui arrivait toujours au mauvais moment. Comprenant que le temps virait à l'orage, l'Animagus opéra un repli stratégique. Une fois sortit de la salle, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il avait évité la tornade Lily.

- Ouf, elle a complètement pété les plombs ! soupira-t-il.

Rémus, qui l'avait suivit, lui lança un regard sévère.

- Stress pré-nuptial, diagnostiqua Francès en passant près d'eux, les bras chargés de tissus. C'est commun.

Sirius fit la moue.

-Si vous le dites, répondit-il simplement. Ceci dit, Corny n'a pas pété une goupille, lui. Enfin, si on excepte le moment où il a demandé à la Tigresse de l'épouser…

-Ça suffit Patmol, intervint Rémus d'une voix menaçante. De toute façon, tu peux faire le malin autant que tu veux, je sais que tu es le premier ravi de ce mariage.

Grommelant, l'interpellé emboîta le pas à son ami.

Sans mot, James observa ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait l'impression d'être déconnectait de la réalité, flottant sur un petit nuage. Bientôt commencerait la cérémonie qui l'unirait à Lily. Que pouvait-il souhaiter de plus ? Un sourire narquois et un regard océan attirèrent son attention. Il sourit à la personne qui venait vers lui.

- Je viens féliciter l'instigateur de cette journée de deuil national, fit-elle, piquante.

- Pardon ? hoqueta le futur marié.

Son interlocutrice riacana.

- Alors tu n'es pas au courant ? On pense à convertir ce jour en journée de deuil national. Le jour où le Grand James Potter s'est marié, décevant tant de femmes ! Quelle horreur ! reprit-elle, mimant un air désespéré, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le susnommé éclata de rire.

- Tu es incroyable, Tamy !

La dénommée Tamy, de son vrai nom Tamara Howkins, était une jeune femme étonnante, réputées pour être un véritable glaçon qui occupait le poste de Langue-de-Plomb et avait de nombreuses fois travaillé avec James. Ils étaient devenus bons amis, ce qui avait fait courir la rumeur assez tenace d'une liaison entre eux. Cela avait entraînait une période houleuse entre James et Lily qui s'était finalement bien terminée. Tamara avait un humour décapant qui agacé souvent mais elle ne disait jamais rien sans être sûr de sa véracité. Elle avait un caractère de cochon et était très asociale. Son amitié avec James tenait d'ailleurs du miracle. Celui-ci était le seul s'être permit de lui donner un sobriquet et de l'utiliser devant elle. Même Sirius ne l'osait pas.

- Bon, fit-elle, j'imagine que je dois te féliciter. A moins que je te présente mes condoléances ?

- Tamy, gronda le jeune homme.

- Mes félicitations, donc, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'en alla sur ses mots. Il était l'heure de commencer la cérémonie. James sentit son estomac se nouer et il sourit. C'était à prévoir. Il était capable d'affronter une horde de Mangemorts en étant parfaitement calme, mais son mariage, c'était autre chose. George lui tapa sur l'épaule, et l'Auror se surprit à regretter l'absence de son propre père. Quelle idée alors que de son vivant les deux Potter ne s'étendaient pas du tout. Décidément, ce mariage avait un drôle d'effet sur James. Il haussa les épaules, repoussant cet étrange sentiment, et se concentra sur ce qui allait suivre.

♂ ♥♥♥♥♥ ♀

Le couple s'embrassa sous les acclamations générales. En se détachant de James, Lily vit briller dans les yeux de celui qui venait de devenir son mari, la promesse d'un futur radieux, même s'il devait être court…


End file.
